A Different Kind Of Danger
by ToxieDoxie
Summary: The Sons and Alyssa are graduating from Spenser; with growing up, and their ascensions, knocking on their doors. How can they stay together with unknown forces and different schools trying to drive them apart? They say new friends are silver, and old friends are gold. Can the Covenant afford to let new friends in? Sequel to Keeps Me Turning Home, T for language!
1. Chapter 1

**And we're back!**

 **Thank-you all so much for keeping tabs on my old fiction and for continuing with me! I've planned out a lot of this story, and it's really hard coming up with a plot when you aren't following a movie! I really hope you all are going to enjoy this as much as I do!**

 **Anything you recognize is definitely not of my creation!**

 **-K**

 **xx**

Alyssa stood beside Kira, thinking about how extremely awkward it was to smile upon command. She spent the last eight months playing indoor and outdoor soccer with all of these girls. Shared laughs about moves the other teams had made, and about Coach Clancy's uncanny ability to fall asleep during the bus rides to and from games. It was easy for them to relax with one another, but, you get a group of girls in front of a camera and suddenly the comradery vanishes and they all try to out model the others. Picture day was not one of Alyssa's favourite parts of school – that was for sure.

One thing making all of this easier was the fact that the Swim Team pictures were next and Tyler remembered how awkward standing in front of a camera made her. He and Reid were making faces at her from across the room which caused her to smirk. _'A smirk is better than a frown right?'_ Alyssa thought to herself right as the flash went off.

"Okay, that was the one!" the photographer told the group, and Alyssa excused herself from Kira. She didn't have patience to listen to how badly the goalie had done her make-up. In Alyssa's opinion, the girl looked beautiful. Kira and Alyssa had grown somewhat close, but Kira was still too stuck up for Alyssa at times. Small doses, as they say.

Alyssa waited for the four Sons, in the same place Tyler stood. She made a face which caused Tyler and Caleb to laugh, _'A laugh is definitely way worse than a smirk.'_ She smiled to herself, as the camera man wrapped up with their photo. The boys walked over to meet her and Reid put his arm around her shoulder.

"I can't believe we're done! Goodbye Spenser!" Reid said with a whoop.

"There's still the graduation ceremony..." Tyler reminded him with a straight face as he adjusted the collar of his dress shirt.

"Captain Buzzkill to the rescue. I'm glad somethings never change." Alyssa joked, and wiggled out of Reid's hold, as they walked towards the class they knew Kate and Sarah would be exiting. Sure enough the doors opened and out they walked.

"Ladies." Reid crooned, causing the two girls to roll their eyes. Each of them lovingly greeted their boyfriends, and Alyssa faked a gagging noise.

"Oh my – terribly sorry. I think I'm coming down with something." She said with a laugh, winking at Sarah.

"Okay, okay. So we know the Golden couple; Sarah and Caleb got into Harvard. Tyler got into Yale. I'm going to Berklee. Pogue is working on becoming a certified mechanic. What in the world are you two doing? Stop being so secretive." Kate said to Reid and Alyssa, who had tried their very best to keep their post-secondary plans on the down low.

Alyssa bit her thumb nail and looked to Reid, who nervously glanced back at her. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and sighed. A resigned look pulling at his boyish features.

"I think we should tell them." Reid said to Alyssa, Tyler nodded.

"Yeah, it's time to tell them you guys." The youngest Son added.

The rest of the group was growing increasingly more concerned. Tyler, Reid, and Alyssa were seldom without a smile on their faces; especially when together. This had to be bad news.

"I'm pregnant, Reid and I fell in love. We were scared of telling you – we didn't know how you'd react." With every word, their jaws fell closer to the ground. She took in each of their faces and slowly…began to laugh. Reid, and Tyler followed suit.

"You guys.." She wheezed. "Your faces."

Tyler was wiping tears from his eyes, and Reid was doubled over holding his stomach which hurt from how hard he was laughing.

"That is not funny. That isn't funny. You guys are awful." Pogue grumbled.

"Oh! It's a little funny!" Sarah said giggling, a smile tugging at her lips.

Kate smiled and rolled her eyes "Seriously you guys?! Spill!"

"Okay, okay. Reid and I were accepted into The Essex Daily Monitor's internship program. Reid and I have always loved photography, but we've been doing night classes, and we got pretty good! We both submitted portfolios and since they accept five recent graduates, we were both accepted! Three writers, two photographers!" Alyssa explained.

"Oh! My cousins were accepted too! Jacob and Bobby Nordskov, they're twins! They've actually already moved here. They're meeting us tonight at Nicky's." Sarah told everyone, and Caleb smiled and nodded before adding to the information his girlfriend had told them.

"I've met them, they're great! You four will get along really well! I heard Aaron Abbott was accepted too."

"Congratulations, you two. You guys deserve it." Pogue said, and everyone chimed in their congratulations.

"So, Nicky's tonight?" Alyssa asked, looking to Tyler who raised an eyebrow at her. "Amanda's going to be there. I heard she got into Yale too. What say you, Valedictorian? Is tonight the night where you tell her you've loved her since kindergarten? Will two finally become one? The plot thickens."

Tyler turned a brilliant shade of red, one she'd never seen before. He shook his head and grumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like piss off, making her laugh at his discomfort.

"We'll see, Baby Boy." Pogue said as he wrapped his arm around Tyler's shoulder and messing up his hair.

"So everyone, we'll reconvene tonight at Nicky's? Around nine?" Caleb asked and everyone nodded before parting ways and saying their goodbyes.

Alyssa's dad bought her a black ford escape in December, for Christmas. She wouldn't drive it for weeks after she received it, she felt terrible that her dad had done that for her. He finally talked her into it once he said it always been his and Lyra's plan to buy Alyssa her first car. She secretly thought it was because he felt she was safer in her own car, than as Reid's passenger.

After finishing clearing out her locker, she made her way out into the parking lot. Opening her car door, and turning it on once she slid in. She rolled down the windows and heard a ding from her phone. She fished the device out of her black canvas school bag, flipping it open and reading the message.

"I'm in town. I'll be busy with your dad for a while though. Are you busy tonight? – Chase"

Alyssa grinned to her phone, Chase had been with her dad every other weekend or so. He had done really well since he moved to Vermont. He started viewing her father as a mentor. Alyssa told the Sons about Chase in January, each of them reacted differently but they all came around after Victor called a meeting with the Sons, their parents, and The Elders. They eventually agreed that given Chase's progress, and his isolated upbringing, that it didn't make sense to keep him isolated from the Covenant's affairs. Chase wasn't invited to group hangouts yet, but it was coming. Baby steps. She quickly typed up her message and hit send.

"The guys are meeting at Nicky's, but I can bail if you're here. – Alyssa"

"No, don't be ridiculous. This could end up taking a while anyways. Want to watch a movie or something once you get home? – Chase"

Alyssa grinned wider, when Chase was in town he stayed in their basement. Victor trusted Chase completely, and he trusted Alyssa. The two were allowed to hang out as much as they wanted, and Chase was always welcome at the Larose's.

"Pick one out when you get a second, and I'll get pizza on my way home. – Alyssa."

Tyler knocked on the side of her car, shocking Alyssa and causing her to drop her phone onto her lap.

" **OH MY GOD, TYLER!** "She screamed.

"You parked next to me. I thought I'd say goodbye." He laughed, she assumed this was his payback for earlier.

"You knew exactly what you were doing, you scoundrel." She shook her fist at him, mock anger on her face and pushing her jaw forward to try and appear elderly.

Tyler's laugh soon died down, and he leveled her with a serious look. He could mean business, when the occasion called for it.

"You're going to have to tell them sometime Alyssa, and I'm not talking about a fake pregnancy this time. I'm sick of being the only one who knows you're in love with Chase. The guys will understand, and I hate keeping secrets. Kate's been practically dying for you two to get together." Tyler told her sincerely.

"You weren't supposed to find out, not even Chase knows. It's not my fault you're a snoop." Alyssa said, exasperated.

"Yeah, and you should tell Chase. The guy deserves to know." Tyler added. She thought it was very hypocritical considering his aversion to telling Amanda how he felt, but she decided to let it slide. He wasn't wrong, even if she didn't agree.

"I'm sorry I'm making you do this Tyler, I know you hate when we keep Reid out of the loop." Alyssa knew that when Tyler said the Sons, he really meant Reid. Keeping white lies from the Sons wasn't the end of the world for Tyler, but keeping anything from Reid was. "These feelings will go away eventually. I just need time."

"Look Aly, you're my best friend. I know you, and I know this isn't going away. If you don't want anyone to know, I won't tell, but I know they'll get over it. They might be angry at first, but they will get over it." Tyler told her, seriously. He really wanted Alyssa to be happy; she knew that's where this was coming from.

"That doesn't change how Chase feels about me." Alyssa whispered, looking at the steering wheel in front of her.

"I think you'd be surprised." Tyler nudged her shoulder and said goodbye.

Alyssa thought about what Tyler said, and decided he was wrong. She told Chase when he agreed to trying to be better that she couldn't forget what he'd done even if she could forgive it. She didn't want to be weak, even if it really hurt to keep him at an arm's length.

And even if she did want to let him in, the Sons were just starting to accept him. She didn't want to throw another cog in the Covenant machine.

Before she took off for home, she looked at her texts one more time.

"So, Blair Witch Project or….? – Chase"

She shook her head and put her phone on the seat beside her. She sighed to herself; she had it bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there!**

 **I hope you are all fantastic! Thank you all so much for the kind reviews! This chapter is 1000% for you. To any readers that are from countries that were devastated by any type of attack, or catastrophe within the last week I give my sincerest apologies and I want you to know I love you. If you ever need to talk about anything, feel free to P.M me. Any of my readers honestly, feel free. I will always listen to anything you have to say. You're all so wonderful, and deserve to know you're deeply cared about. This chapter is for all of you as well.**

 **I hope you enjoy, and anything you recognize I don't own.**

 **Love, K**  
 **xx**

Tyler decided to take the Alyssa and Chase situation into his own hands. Once he arrived at his parent's house he called Caleb to run his plan by him, leaving out Alyssa's feelings for the eldest Son. Sitting down on a leather recliner by the bay window in the Simm's living room, he pulled his phone from his Spenser blazer and dialed Caleb's cell number.

"Hey Tyler" Caleb greeted in a friendly tone.

"Hey man, I was just thinking about Nicky's tonight and thought maybe we should invite Chase."

There was a pregnant pause from the other line, Tyler could picture Caleb's face trying to decipher if it was a good idea or not. Running a hand through his hair, pulling his eyebrows tight. It almost made Tyler laugh out loud.

"I don't know, Pogue hasn't completely forgiven him. I mean, he's a Son now, but there's still a lot of trust left to earn. I don't want to cause any problems within the group. I'm not even sure he's home anyways."

"He is, I was talking to Alyssa before I left school.."

Tyler went to continue but he heard a girl's voice and some shuffling in the background.

"..give me the phone…thank-you. Hey Baby Boy, it's Kate. What's going on?"

"Chase is home for the weekend, I thought that it might be a good idea to start inviting him out. I don't really think he needs to be on probation anymore." Tyler explained.

"One second Tyler, I'm putting you on speaker." Kate told him abruptly. Tyler knew Kate had already forgiven Chase, her and Chase actually had a few heart-to-hearts since he went all wicked witch of the west, and even though Kate could be stubborn and opinionated she was actually very loyal and forgiving.

"Okay Ty, you're on!" Kate gave him the heads up.

"I won't invite him unless you guys okay it, but I really think it would be good for everyone to bond. Away from our training, and away from our Powers." Tyler told, who he assumed were, Caleb, Kate, and Pogue.

"He's got a point." Caleb chimed in, probably looking to Pogue.

"I don't know, I know he's been great lately but what if he slips up. I don't know if I trust him yet." Pogue explained, "Are you sure he won't be busy with Victor? Every time he comes home they hole up in the Larose home and go over his family history, and the history of the Covenant. I'm surprised Alyssa's even allowed to leave the house and stop studying the Book of Damnation for the night."

"I'll text him and find out. Are you agreeing that we need to get to know the guy?" Tyler clarified before inviting Chase.

"You need to let up on him Pogue. He's a kid, and he was just doing what he was taught to do. It's not his fault that his dad was deranged." Kate reasoned with Pogue.

"Yeah, Tyler. Go ahead and see what he's up to. If he can't come tonight, we'll figure out another time. If we're going to be in the Covenant together, we might as well get along." Pogue huffed in defeat.

The all said their goodbyes and Tyler hung up the phone to write a message to the visiting Son.

"Hey man, we're all heading to Nicky's tonight. Alyssa is probably coming too, same with Kate and Sarah. Do you want to join us? I just got off the phone with Caleb and Pogue, they said meet us there for nine if you can? – Tyler."

* * *

Chase excused himself from Victor for a moment when his phone vibrated. His heart leapt until he was far enough away from Victor that he doubted the man could see Alyssa's name pop up on his screen. Mr. Larose knew he was Alyssa's friend, but he doubted that you grin as much as he did when you text a 'friend'. He opened up his phone and felt mild disappointment when he saw it was Tyler who texted, but that faded quickly.

Tyler had been the most welcoming after everything had happened, he was hesitant of course and didn't welcome him with open arms, but he also didn't try to punch him in the face like Pogue had. _'What's with the kids of Ipswich and always swinging for the face?_ ' He laughed to himself, thinking about the time he was introduced to Alyssa's right hook.

He pondered over Tyler's text for a moment – any chance to see Alyssa was a pro in his opinion, but he really needed to finish up with Victor and learning about the Salem hunts. John Putnam's abuse of his Power was substantial, everything Chase's father told him had been a lie. Putnam deserved to be banished, even if The Elders were devastatingly wrong for not looking into Pope's incubus claim thoroughly. Finding out your whole life is a lie doesn't exactly make you feel like partying, plus he already had plans with Alyssa later without the Sons.

"I'll pass for now, Victor's got me pretty busy. Next time though, definitely. – Chase"

"No problem man. I think Caleb's having a meeting soon, I'll see if we can make something happen afterwards. – Tyler."

Chase sighed, he was thankful that the Sons were easing up on how casual they were around him. Sometimes it was like being in the same room as a group of caged lions that were slighted by their captors. Like they were worried he could attack them at any time. It was his own fault, he knew that, but he wished he could show them that he had really changed. Maybe Tyler was right, hanging out and bonding could be the answer, he just wasn't ready.

He wanted to hang out on a couch with Alyssa and make fun of shitty movies together. He got the impression that she felt the same way too. He heard footsteps upstairs and knew that Alyssa must be home. He thought about suggesting a dinner break to Victor seeing as she would never come downstairs to interrupt them, but Victor was rifling through the Putnam grimoire and looking pretty perplexed. Chase took one last moment to relax before diving in and helping Victor with his current conundrum.

* * *

Alyssa saw Chase's car parked next to her dad's, but neither of them had made a peep since she'd gotten home and showered so she decided to just wait until after Nicky's to say hello. It was her night off from the books, she wouldn't willingly go anywhere near them tonight.

Alyssa picked up her Ipod and scrolled to find Imogen Heap and turned on the song Goodnight and Go, before closing her curtain. Her hair was still in a towel and she was walking around in her house coat. She closed her bedroom door, and opened up her closet. She picked out a high waist black skirt which she layered over a hunter green tank top, pulling a black army jacket on overtop which ended at the same length as her skirt, just an inch above her knees. She decided on her black flats as suitable shoes for the outfit, and decided to skip make-up. Pulling her long black hair into a halo braid with a few strands framing her face, and putting simple silver studs into her earlobes.

By the time she was ready, and after playing around online for a bit, she decided it was time to grab something to eat and head out. She still hadn't heard anything from the basement, so she made herself some toast and coffee before heading out the door.

When she arrived at Nicky's she said hello to Avery Murdock and Carly McGuire who she took art class with, then excused herself to find the boys. She found Reid and Tyler by the pool tables with Aaron Abbott and Kira Snider. Since last September they had gotten a lot closer, Alyssa figured it had something to do with them saving her. She enjoyed the change of heart, it made her friendship with the two a lot easier.

"Hey Aly, Aaron's winning." Kira said smugly, she was always proud of Aaron.

"Hey Alyssa." The boys greeted her, the cheerful greeting was slightly dulled by their concentration on the game.

"So how's the night going?" Alyssa asked Kira as she stripped her coat off and pulled up a chair.

"Same old same, it barely feels like the last night of school. Do you ever feel like prom should be on the last day? I feel like it would really feel like the end if the dance hadn't been last month." Alyssa had to agree with the redhead, tonight felt like any other night.

"Yeah, you're completely right. It's nice that Aaron will be joining Reid and I at the Monitor though, it'll keep us all close after school. Will he be working with his dad?..." Alyssa tried to ask, but Kira's attention was now focused on the entrance to Nicky's. Alyssa turned to follow Kira's line of eye site.

"Who are they?" Kira asked as two boys walked in, a couple of years older than the two girls. They were obviously twins, they looked the exact same. Both of them searching for someone until Sarah was bounding in their direction with a smile plastered on her face.

Reid walked over to Alyssa and nudged her. "Do you know who they are?"

"No clue, let's go find out." She said and Tyler and Reid abandoned their game with Aaron. By the time they reached the new comers Pogue, Caleb and Kate had joined the three by the entrance.

"Hey guys! These are my cousins, Jake and Bobby Nordskov! They're the ones I was telling you about, they're working at the paper too!" Sarah introduced each of them to the boys. Alyssa took them in now that she was closer, they had curly brown hair that they kept long. Not quite as long as Pogue, but longer than Reid. They had a medium but solid build and they stood the same height as Tyler. Strong jaws, and high cheekbones with a cute slightly upturned nose at the tip. She couldn't help but notice that both of them had smirks similar to Chase's though their faces didn't wear each emotion quite like his did. They weren't as expressive, and that sentiment made her homesick instantly. The one named Jake had a slightly scruffier appearance with a trimmed beard, and a nose ring. She didn't usually dig that kind of thing, but it gave him an artistic look which she thought suited him.

"Alyssa and Reid will be joining you two at the paper. You guys should get to know each other beforehand." Caleb mentioned and Jake nodded winking at Alyssa before responding.

"Definitely, I think we're going to really like it here."

Alyssa blushed, she didn't want Jake's attention but the compliment felt nice. She hoped that he was just overly friendly.

"What made you guys decide on Ipswich?" Pogue asked putting his arm around Kate after seeing Jake's attitude towards Alyssa. Kate rolled her eyes but leaned into him, she viewed Pogue's jealousy as his way of showing affection. They still duked it out sometimes, but the fights were few and far between now.

"Well, it sounds like Sarah is settling down here now that she's wrapped around Danvers' finger. We figured that Ipswich couldn't be so bad if it made this wild child settle down and grow roots." Bobby joked, nudging Sarah who was still standing beside him and grinning.

"I wasn't that wild." She said, looking to Caleb for help and finding none.

"You used to sneak us out of detention, not quite 10 Things I Hate About You style, but pretty damn close." Jake told the group

"And I seem to recall a time where you broke into a kid's locker and poured coke all over his stuff." Bobby finished.

"I was never caught for either of those things, and that boy cheated on my friend. I have no regrets." Sarah adamantly defended herself.

"Don't worry Harvard, we won't tell anyone." Reid said to Sarah who shot him a glare and a laugh.

"We're a close family, we couldn't leave her here all by her lonesome. It's also not every day that a paper offers an internship with the opportunity to have front page articles. It will be awesome for our portfolios if we ever get a chance to be featured on the front." Jake explained, a professional tone taking over his voice.

The group listened to stories of Sarah's childhood and growing up with her cousins. It made sense to Alyssa that Sarah had grown up with boys, she didn't take any shit from anyone. It was one of the many things Alyssa admired about the blonde that she considered one of her best friends. Before she knew it, it was getting late. Alyssa decided to call it a night and go home in hopes of catching Chase before he passed out from information-overload.

She said her goodbyes, hugging the group one by one. Jake held the embrace longer than anyone else had, and Tyler stepped in which didn't surprise her at all. Tyler was the closest thing she had to a brother, and he was cheering for her and Chase.

She was finally able to hop into her Ford Escape and hightail it home. When she arrived, she saw that all the lights were off except for the basement… She took a deep breath and checked herself once more in the rear view. As she was about to look away from the mirror she caught movement from her peripheral vision and she saw a shadow of a man standing behind her car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back!**

 **I won't bore you guys with an authors note today!**

 **Anything you know isn't mine!**

 **-K**

 **xx**

Alyssa thought her options over; her pulse was pounding, her palms were clammy, and she didn't have long to think. She could try calling out for her dad or Chase but if this shadow was here for her she didn't want to endanger the ones she loved. She couldn't start her car and reverse quick enough to dodge him, and she couldn't risk him going after her family if she left. She knew the forest behind her house like the back of her hand - her best shot was to try and get him lost out there. She decided on a plan and put it into action, flying over the middle console and opening the passenger door. She took off like lightening, her heart thundering in her chest.

She heard footsteps behind her which only caused her to move her legs faster. She was thankful for playing soccer, she was in decent shape and it sounded like he was having a hard time keeping up. She rushed past her house and kept running. She noted that from now on she would wear combat boots with all of her outfits, they were much easier to run in.

She reached the forest and quickly made her way off the path, maneuvering around trees and using the hills to build momentum. She hid when she was able to, letting the shadow pass her and then running in the opposite direction.

When she was sure the cost was clear she decided to run a big circle back to the road before making her way back to the house. She rested by a willow tree in a small clearing, the branches hanging low enough to hide her from sight, and cutting off all moonlight. Her skirt had hiked up to her mid thighs and she knew her flats were ruined from all of the mud she'd stormed through. She sighed quietly, mourning the loss of her shoes.

Her breathing was laboured, and she was completely exhausted. She couldn't run anymore, she hoped she'd lost the bastard.

That hope was crushed when a branch snapping sounded right beside her. Before she could sprint again the shadow was on her; arms caging around her and pushing her into the tree.

"You know, I was just coming out to meet you at your car. I didn't expect a game of Hide and Seek." Chase smirked, breathing heavily. His arms still on either side of her body keeping her back pinned tightly against the tree.

Alyssa stood flabbergasted for a moment before letting out a small squeak.

"Have I rendered you speechless?" Chase asked, proud of himself. It was a feat not many had accomplished, Alyssa barely stopped talking. That thought turned his smirk into a grin.

"You scared me..half..to death.." Alyssa panted out, still winded.

"You scare too easily." He said nonchalantly, tilting his head to the left.

Alyssa considered punching him in the stomach and leaving him to fend off the wolves but decided against it. Shooting him a scathing glare instead which he had a hard time seeing with the lack of light.

"Don't be angry, it was sort of fun wasn't it?" Chase asked as he leaned in close to whisper in her ear, "You never need to check your reflection before we hang out Aly, you know you're always beautiful to me."

Alyssa blushed and considered leaning into his body, his arms would wrap around her and she could tell him how he was beautiful to her too. She shook her head, and the daydream flitted away as quickly as it came.

"That was a mean trick, Chase." Alyssa chided, "but it's nice to have you home."

Chase laughed and dropped his arms slightly, only to bring her small frame closer as he hugged her. She lost her anger all at once and quickly responded by wrapping her arms around his solid torso. She didn't know how long they stood like this but she knew it was longer than was necessary. They always held onto their embraces for as long as they could, like at any moment one of them could be ripped from the others life.

"You're quicker than I remembered. You've got legs like a horse, Aly." Chase said as he played with a strand of hair that had come loose from her braid. Lightly enough, he hoped, that she wouldn't feel him doing so.

"Soccer." Was her simple response as nestled her head onto his strong shoulders. His height made her stand on tip toes to even be able to reach.

She felt Chase vibrating; his chuckles rolling through his entire being. She rolled her eyes and reluctantly broke the hug.

"You're a jackass." She grumped

Chase held up his hands and feigned innocence "I'm so sorry, I'll try not to scare you again. Son's honour… woops, I mean Scouts honour."

"I'll believe that when I see it. You look great Chase, exactly the same as you did two weeks ago. Still not using your Powers?" Alyssa asked as they began to walk back to the Larose house.

"No, I haven't used for anything in two months, and even that was accidental."

Alyssa nodded, proud of her friend. Chase had done so well, he was still too hard on himself but he was getting better.

"It's hard though, I still feel it calling to me. It's weird and sort of hard to explain. It's like a constant thrumming throughout my whole body. Life without magic is hard, it feels like I'm not even a witch. It's frustrating to have the Power and not being able to use it." Chase explained to her the best he could. He always tried to elaborate for Alyssa. She would need to document everything one day and he wanted her to have all the facts, wanted her to be completely prepared.

Alyssa nodded in agreement with Chase, she didn't know personally but she could imagine how hard that would be to give up. "I read somewhere in the books 'Once a witch, always a witch'. Even if you can't use your powers like you used to, doesn't make you any less of a witch. No one expects you to be perfect Chase, it's in your blood and it's who you are. I'm proud of you for all you've done so far."

Chase's heart swelled at her pride, Alyssa and Victor believed in him unconditionally. It was a little intimidating at times, but he hadn't felt that type of love since his adoptive parents had died. He basked in it more often than he let it terrify him.

When they arrived at the house Victor had emerged from the basement to meet them in the kitchen. His nose was still firmly planted in the Putnam Grimoire. He looked like he hadn't taken a break that day, he still had his work clothes on though they were dishevelled now.

"It makes sense why the Creation spell is your go to, your family line was the first to use it. They almost created it, there were few mentions of it before John learned how to perfect it. Each family is known for their strengths with certain spells; certain elements. I think you may be a decedent from a clan who dealt mostly with earth elements. Fascinating." Though Victor was speaking to Chase, he hadn't looked up from the book.

"Hey dad." Alyssa said as she opened the fridge and pulled out a water bottle.

"Hey Aly Cat, how was Nicky's?"

"Good, Sarah's cousins were there. Jake and Bobby Nordskov." Alyssa explained

"Nordskov, the same boys that were accepted into the internship at the paper?" Victor looked up at that

"One and the same." She said as she took a drink, she sat down beside her father.

"Did they seem like good kids? I haven't heard anything about them other than they're graduates from Brown University with top grades. They're exceptional writers, they have great portfolios." Victor said with considerable admiration in his voice.

"I'm not sure, they seem fine. I don't know if I trust them though, just something about them." Alyssa said, she couldn't quite place why she didn't hit it off with the boys. Maybe Jake's flirtatious attitude had freaked her out. She felt bad for not loving Sarah's cousins like Caleb seemed to.

"Trust your gut, always." Victor said with a yawn and a stretch before saying goodnight and going to bed.

Alyssa and Chase went to the basement, and she curled up on her section of the couch while Chase placed the DVD in the player.

"Is there a reason you don't like the guys?" Chase inquired, Alyssa was a great judge of character most of the time. Not always though, she was easily manipulated by him and the thought that he had made her cautious around new people ate away at his conscious.

"I don't know, it just seems strange that these guys who graduated at the top of their class from Brown University have decided to write for a small county paper. Jake was kind of a flirt too, I don't know how to respond when people give me compliments." Alyssa looked at him from her peripheral to gauge his reaction to that but he didn't seem to mind.

Though Chase outwardly made none of his emotions known, he inwardly cringed at the thought of this guy coming onto Alyssa. He gripped the remote in his hand way too tightly, he had to force himself to relax before he broke it.

"Just keep an eye on them, maybe I'll get to meet him at Caleb's tomorrow."

Alyssa stood to take her coat off that she'd forgot she had on, "Did Danvers call a Sons meeting?"

Chase had quietly risen with Alyssa to help her with her coat; he reached around from his spot behind her and took hold of the jacket from under the shoulders, brushing her skin that the tank top exposed as he slowly helped her take the garment off. He heard her breath hitch and smiled to himself.

When she turned to face him, her brown eyes searching his, he answered her. "Yeah, the Sons are meeting at Caleb's tomorrow for eleven a.m. he wants to talk about Tyler's ascension in August. We're all swearing into the Order the following week, including you. Speaking of yours and Tyler's birthday. What would you like? Eighteen is a special birthday."

Alyssa tried not to remember how hard Chase's eighteenth birthday had been on him. He held no hint of sadness in his tone, but she couldn't help but feel for him.

"Oh, I don't know. I don't really like getting gifts, I always feel terrible about taking things from people." Alyssa laughed.

Chase took a step forward and for a moment she just stood there, surprised by the sudden invasion of her personal space.

"A birthday gift is the least I could give you," Chase said with a low voice, he hadn't meant there to be an innuendo in his statement but he allowed it for a moment. Watching her eyes drift to his lips then back up before all but gaping like a fish. He decided to save her from her moment of silence and smirked "I mean you've done so much for me. You deserve it."

Alyssa felt her blood rush to her face and dropped her eyes to look at her hands which were now fiddling with the locket around her neck. Chase's way of finding her. Everything in her life seemed to remind her of Chase; she was having a hard time remembering why she wasn't going to tell Chase how deeply she cared for him.

"Ready for some Blare Witch Project?" Chase asked as he moved to sit back down on the couch.

Alyssa inwardly sighed and nodded. _'It's not the right time, he's still learning to be a part of the Covenant. He doesn't really want me, he's just adjusting.'_

No matter how many times she repeated this to herself she always forgot when he was right in front of her. Chase hit play, and she tried to focus on the movie and not how good he looked in his well-worn Iron Maiden shirt and light wash jeans.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

 **So this story has quite a build up but I finished mapping it out tonight and I think you're all in for a bumpy ride! Thanks for your follows, reviews, and for reading!**

 **Anything you recognize isn't of my creation!**

 **-K**

 **xx**

The Son's meeting had come to a close about twenty minutes ago, Chase and Pogue were lounging on the Danvers' loveseat and Reid was happily texting some girl he'd been hitting on at Nicky's the night before. Caleb had left to call Sarah and ask her and her cousin's, plus Kate, over for a lunch get-together.

It was Tyler's job to wake up Alyssa and ask her to pick up the other four on her way over. He dreaded waking Alyssa up without coffee in hand, but he knew he was the only one she wouldn't kill on sight for doing it. He picked up his phone and dialed her number, bracing himself for the monster he'd soon awake on the other side.

"Hello?" Alyssa asked, clearly not checking her I.D. before answering. It sounded like she was eating already. Tyler thanked the stars that she'd obviously already had her morning coffee.

"Aly, didn't we talk about screening calls?" Tyler asked her, pretending to lecture.

"Sorry _dad_. Wassup, Saint?!" Aly asked, laughing lightly. Tyler looked up, and saw that Chase was hanging on to every word he was saying; how Alyssa couldn't see this guy was head-over-heels was actually sort of impressive. _'If they wanted to keep dancing around that fire, that was on them.'_ He thought to himself.

"The meeting is over. Caleb was thinking of inviting Kate, Sarah, and the Nordskovs over to welcome them to Ipswich. I was wondering if you wanted to pick them up on your way over?" Tyler asked her, hoping she'd say yes seeing because it looked like the other four had already agreed.

"No, never. I would never pick up those heathens. How dare you ask such a thing of me." Alyssa stated

"Yeah, yeah. What time do you think you'd get here by?" Tyler asked, nodding to Chase that she was coming.

"I just have to get dressed and finish up my email to Mr. Abbott. After that I'll head out, where am I picking them up?" Alyssa asked, and he heard shuffling of papers in the background.

"Sarah is staying with Kate until she heads to Harvard and the guys will meet you there." Tyler told her.

* * *

Alyssa said goodbye and finished typing up her response to Aaron's dad about her start date at the paper. She closed her laptop and wandered to her room, closing the door and starting The World is Darker by Neverending White Lights on her stereo. She found Melissa Auf Der Maur's voice so beautiful.

She pulled out black leggings and a long loose fitting black tank top, she pulled on a loose plaid shirt over top, leaving it unbuttoned and rolling the sleeves to her elbows. She decided to forgo on socks, and wear black strappy sandals. She tied her hair up into a messy bun, allowing a few stands of hair to frame her face. She filled in her eyebrows and applied three coats of mascara to add volume to her lashes. She took her black oversized cross-body purse from the hook on the back of her door and filled it with essential items for the day like her keys, bobby pins, phone and her Ipod once her song finished.

She went down the stairs and pulled herself into her SUV. Quickly making her way to Kate's. She wondered why Kate had decided to live on the Spenser campus when her parents lived in Ipswich but she assumed it was for the same reason Reid and Tyler had; the college experience. They were so ready to be on their own, a sentiment that Alyssa didn't share. She could live with her father forever, she didn't intend to of course, but she wasn't in any rush to get away from him.

* * *

She arrived at Kate's and sent a quick text to let them know she was there. She noted that a car she'd never seen before was in the drive way, a black Honda CRV. It must belong to the Nordskov brothers, she decided.

Soon after she sent her text, the group made their way out of the door – laughing amongst themselves. They climbed into Alyssa's car, and shortly after she pulled out of the driveway towards Caleb's.

"Hello again." Jake said from his spot in the passenger seat. Sarah sat in the middle of the backseat with Bobby on her left, and Kate on her right.

"Hey, how was your first night in Ipswich?" Alyssa asked, glancing to him to find him staring at her.

"Great, it was too bad you had to leave so early last night." Jake told her, sounding sincere.

Alyssa leaned her left arm onto the SUVs door, and rested her jaw in her hand. "I was tired, and a friend of ours is in town. You'll meet him this morning actually."

"Boyfriend?" Jake inquired.

"Not at all." Alyssa laughed off, looking over to him once more. He was wearing an outfit eerily similar to her own. Distressed dark wash jeans with a button up plaid shirt. The top two buttons left open exposing a black t-shirt. She smiled at how often she'd seen Chase wear something similar though Jake couldn't hear her thoughts and only saw her checking him out.

"So you're single then? I can't say I'm disappointed."

Bobby scoffed in the back seat and Sarah leaned in to hit Jake's shoulder. Kate looked to Alyssa and watch her back stiffen, relaxed posture slowly disappearing. Kate knew that Alyssa could be a mindless flirt but once things got too serious she'd realize what she was doing and the situation would make her uncomfortable. She decided to save her oldest friend from the anxiety she was feeling.

"Aly's off the market, Romeo." Kate said with a smirk in her voice.

"It doesn't sound serious though?" Jake asked, hopeful.

"Oh, it will be." Sarah joined Kate, causing Alyssa to turn around and look to her friends questioningly.

"Jake and Reid are birds of a feather, I swear. You'd think they were brothers." Bobby said, semi-apologizing for his twin.

"Its fine, I just don't really date. That's all." Alyssa said as she gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Well if you change your mind…" Jake suggested only to be cut off by Kate

"You won't be the first to know." Kate said as she patted Jake's back from behind him. Jake lifted his hand and rubbed the back of his neck, slightly miffed at the public rejection.

The rest of the drive was far less awkward, they joked about how little there was to do in Ipswich and talked about Boston until they finally arrived at Caleb's house.

"Every house in Ipswich is ridiculously extravagant." Bobby said to no one in particular.

"You should see Alyssa's house. Her parents basically had a cottage built on the edge of a forest." Sarah marveled to the group and Kate nodded.

"She practically grew up in a tree house, she even has the hair to match her elven-queen home." Kate joked, she always liked to tease Alyssa on her unbelievably long locks.

The five teens walked in to meet the Sons in the living room, Alyssa instantly took off into the kitchen to help Caleb's house keeper Gorman, who had been asked to help Evelyn at the main family home, make lunch. She respected the man for his fierce loyalty to the Covenant, and he was quite the storyteller when he was feeling particularly chatty.

Kate found Pogue still seated near Chase and was pleasantly surprised to see the two laughing with one another.

"Hey baby," She greeted as she kissed Pogue "what are we laughing about?"

"We're just talking about how Tyler keeps choking every time Alyssa gets him an opening with Amanda. One of these days Alyssa's going to lock the two of them in a closet until they both breakdown and admit they're perfect for each other." Chase explained.

"Do you think that would work? I know a couple of people who could use that right about now, not just Tyler." Kate said, pointedly looking at Chase. Tyler laughed and nodded, while Pogue sat oblivious to the direction the conversation had taken. Chase cleared his throat and looked up as Alyssa and Gorman walked into the room letting them know that lunch was ready.

Kate went to pull Chase aside but before she could talk they were interrupted by Caleb, Sarah and two guys he assumed were Sarah's cousins.

"Chase, this is Jake and Bobby Nordskov, Sarah's cousins. They'll be working with Reid and Alyssa at the Daily Monitor." Chase smiled and shook their hands. He looked to Kate who seemed impatient to talk to him so he excused himself, saying he'd catch up with them after lunch.

Kate made sure that they were out of ear shot before speaking "You need to tell Aly how you feel, Jake was hitting on her on the way over."

Chase's eyes widened slightly before he covered it with a smirk, "What makes you think I like Alyssa?"

"Um, I have eyes? It's pretty clear, Chase. You guys are like a couple of lovesick puppies."

"Why do you trust me with her? Shouldn't you be threatening me with all types of torture after what happened last year." Chase asked her.

"You aren't who you were a year ago, you can't let mistakes define you. You've learned from them, that's respectable; admirable. You're a good guy Chase, it's time for everyone to move on from September." Kate told him, he nodded and thanked her for her trust. They walked into the dining room and Chase saw Jake sitting down in the open chair beside Alyssa, she looked up and shot him an apologetic glance. He shrugged but inwardly he was replaying Kate's words in his head. Maybe he did need to tell Alyssa that he didn't want to see her with anyone but him. He looked to the only chair left open which was beside Tyler and sat down. His mood soured a little more each time Aly laughed at something Jake said. The only thing that made him feel better was that she was wrapped in the plaid shirt she'd probably forgot she stole from him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Top o' the morning, or night? You decide!**

 **I hope you're all wonderful! here is another chapter for all of you! Thanks for your reviews, follows, favourites, and just for reading! I can't tell you how happy I am that you seem to be digging this story too! I know the chapters have been Chase/Alyssa focused but that will change! Are you guys liking them together? Any thoughts? I promise this has a storyline that is much, much, more than just a slow burn. Patience is a virtue!**

 **Anything that you recognize isn't mine!**

 **-K**

 **xx**

Alyssa was watching Chase pack his suitcase from her spot on his bed where she always sat before he left, she never helped him pack though. She hated when he left. He was wearing a white Henley shirt and dark blue jeans, his Covenant pendant was hanging out as he leaned over to fold his shirts. His muscles flexing under the tight fabric of his sleeves.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Alyssa said suddenly, sounding despondent. He thought about what Kate said, and how seeing Aly with Jake had made him feel. He stopped what he was doing and stood to look at her. Blurting out the first thing that came to his mind in that moment.

"So come with me."

He looked so serious and it made her falter for a moment before awkwardly laughing.

"What?" She asked, not sure that she had heard him correctly

"I'm serious. Come with me before you start your newspaper internship, you can spend a week staying in between my apartment and your aunt and uncle's house. I'll drive you home next weekend." Chase said, the more he planned it out the more it made sense. He could use the week to build up the courage to tell her how he felt.

"I mean, there's no reason why I couldn't. I have to talk to my dad first." Alyssa said as she stood from the bed, already pulling out her phone. "You wouldn't mind a roommate for a week?"

"I think I'd survive." He said with a smirk, it was the biggest understatement he thought he'd ever made.

Alyssa called Victor and got the A-O.K she needed before leaving Chase to go and pack for the trip.

She retrieved her overnight bag from the shelf in her closet, and began throwing essentials into it. Starting with toiletries and ending with make-up. Once she was finished she met Chase at his Dodge Charger, placing her bag next to his suitcase in the trunk. The weather was unbearably hot today. She was wearing jean shorts and a white sleeveless blouse with a lace panel around the bottom. Her hair was pulled back into a French braid.

Chase opened the passenger door for her and took in her long legs as she slid in, he loved when she wore shorts. It wasn't often he was able to appreciate her figure, she usually dressed in a more reserved manor. He shut the door and ran his hand through his hair; she may just drive him mad.

The drive was filled with comfortable silence. Alyssa had brought a few books to read on the drive; she currently looked quiet transfixed by The Art of Devine Magic. _'light reading'_ he chuckled to himself, mirroring the words she had said to him when he asked her about it earlier.

"Are you hungry?" Chase asked her.

"I could eat." Alyssa replied as she flipped the page.

Chase pulled over in Hanover, New Hampshire. It was pretty much half-way between Burlington, Vermont, which is where he lived, and Ipswich. He pulled in a parking spot at a Thai restaurant which he'd had last time he'd made the trip. They sat down near a window and Alyssa ordered what Chase was having, seeing as she'd never had Thai food before.

Alyssa told Chase of a time when her father and her mother had gotten them lost by taking backroads when they were moving to Vermont. It took them an extra two hours to get there, they stopped in so many different towns and decided to buy souvenirs from each one. Thinking back on it now she realized that her father had meant for it to happen. Maybe they had originally been lost but her dad probably wanted to make more memories together before Lyra couldn't anymore.

Chase was about to say something when the waitress brought their food. He looked at her for a moment before picking up his own fork, she looked so small when she talked about her mom. Like her body folded in on itself to make a shield and protect her from her emotions. He wanted to take away the pain but he didn't know how. So he let it go, she'd talk to him if she needed too. He appreciated every single time she opened up to him, he knew it was rare.

The second half of the drive left her book abandoned, she was animatedly explaining a time that her aunt and uncle were visiting Ipswich and her parents invited the Sons and their parents over for dinner.

Lyra had worked all day on a turkey, she was a great cook. It was Pogue's fourteenth birthday, and he and Reid had been pranking each other all day. Reid decided to get Pogue back by turning his stuffing into mud. It was only supposed to be on Pogue's plate but Reid's Power was really strong, even then. He ended up turning the stuffing inside of the turkey into mud too. The whole thing was inedible and they ended up having to order pizza. Lyra's sister and brother-in-law were suspicious of magic before that night, but Victor finally had to explain the Covenant to them after that incident. They took it surprisingly well, they hadn't even seemed shocked. It made sense to Chase why they welcomed him in so easily, after hearing how well they accepted the Covenant.

Chase listened to the story, and thought about how easy it must have been growing up with the Sons. How strong their bonds were and how many happy stories they all had together. When he thought about his friendship with Alyssa all he thought about was the pain he'd caused her and how often he'd called her in the middle of the night sobbing and trying to kick an addiction that he'd never meant to have.

She always answered and listened without any judgement but it couldn't have been easy. He appreciated her friendship more than anything in the world, he was scared that if they began a real relationship he would scare her off and he'd lose her forever.

Deciding to leave those terrifying thoughts until later, he realized they had reached his apartment. When he parked the car, he turned to Alyssa. Leveling her with an emotional glance. She could see remorse, sadness, and loneliness lurking behind his eyes.

"I'm sorry for hurting you and the Sons." Chase started, before being interrupted by Alyssa

"Is this because of my story… Chase I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You're sorry…"Chase scoffed "How could you think you have anything to be sorry for? I've made so many mistakes Alyssa. I don't know how you guys have managed to forgive me when I can't even forgive myself."

"Chase, you are not your mistakes." Chase looked away and Alyssa gently placed her hand on his jaw, his eyes looking into hers the moment he felt her touch. "I won't let you drown in your guilt. You're so much stronger than that. You're one of my best friend's Chase, and you've come so far. I wish you could be as proud of yourself as I am of you. No more apologies, I don't want to hear you say sorry anymore. It's time to leave the past where it belongs."

Chase leaned over, putting a hand on the seat right beside her thigh and brushing it with his pinky. He put his other hand behind her head on the headrest. Her hand was still on his cheek. He closed the distance between them and kissed her forehead. Lingering for a moment before clarity struck him and his fear came rushing back.

"You're amazing." He said as he pulled away and opened the car door, leaving her to catch her breath.

Chase carried their bags into the lobby of his apartment building. He watched as Alyssa marveled at how beautiful the building was; it was newly built and they had obviously been going for a modern look. The ceilings were high, and the huge entrance windows allowed in natural light making the marble-styled floor appear slick. Once the mirrored elevator doors slid open they got on and made their way to the third floor.

Alyssa stuck close to Chase when they walked down the hallways, there was nothing wrong with the apartment. It was really stunning to be honest, but she didn't have a lot of experience with apartment buildings and the white doors, beige walls, and black carpet reminded her of the Shinning for some reason. When they came to 308, Chase put the bags down and took the keys out from the pocket in his jeans.

When they stepped into his apartment she was blown away, she knew Chase had money. His adoptive parents left him everything. She didn't realize just how much he'd actually had though. When you picture a nearly-nineteen year old guy living on his own you don't picture hardwood flooring and a coat rack. The kitchen was beautiful, all stainless steel and black marble counters. There was an island that sectioned the kitchen from the living room which was complete with white bar stools. Chase's black leather sofa with a matching reclining chair and glass coffee table surrounded a big T.V.

Chase felt absolute elation that she seemed to like his interior decorating skills. He watched as she observed the pictures he had framed on the walls.

"These are my black and whites for my classes. You kept these? I e-mailed them to you months ago.." Alyssa asked

Chase gulped and nodded, she turned back to the pictures she'd taken around her house. Of the rushing river that crossed the Larose property, and of a murder of crows that had perched upon a decaying tree.

The eldest Son showed her to the guest room which was simple but beautiful. Though a lot of his furniture in the main rooms had been modern and matched the apartment building's vibe, the guest room was rustic and filled with antiques. The bed had a wooden headboard, which matched the night stands and dresser. A white quilt was neatly laid upon the bed with red and black plaid pillowcases covering four pillows, a matching throw blanket was at the foot of the bed. The curtains were grey and tied back with red ropes. She couldn't help but think that he'd modeled this room after the way Alyssa and Lyra had decorated their house.

Alyssa turned to him with questioning eyes, Chase laughed and nodded. "I didn't want you to get home sick. I figured that you would come to stay with me eventually."

Before Alyssa could respond, Chase put her bag on the grey chair that sat kiddy-cornered in the far corner of the room by the window and asked if she wanted to see her aunt and uncle for dinner that night.

"Absolutely! Unless you wanted a night home?" Alyssa quickly tried to push the excitement of seeing her family down just in case he wasn't feeling up to it.

"I'll call and let her know, I'll also call your dad to let him know we made it. The bathroom is down the hallway and it's the first door to your left, and my room is the last room on the right. I'll let you get settled in." He said as he nodded to her and closed the door.

Alyssa was truly pleased, she couldn't wait to see her family and some of the old places she used to hang out. If she was being honest, time with Chase also cause her heart to beat a little quicker too. It was definitely going to be a good week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there, ho there, hi there!**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter, it will start picking up from here on out! I hope you all enjoy it! I might not post another chapter until Monday, as this weekend is going to be a busy one! I hope this tides you over until then! Thank you so much for your continued support and for my Guest Reviewer: Thank you! I'm glad you like Alyssa and Chase! They're fun to write together!**

 **Anything you know, I didn't create!**

 **-K**

 **xx**

Alyssa's aunt opened the door to their two story home before Chase and Alyssa even had a chance to knock. Verity and Byron Hayes were instantly wrapping the young woman into a group hug while Byron used a free hand to pat Chase on the back, thanking him for bringing their niece to visit.

Verity and Byron had chosen to not have children, they lived a life filled with traveling and were both content to spend their time away from their careers with one another in exotic places. They never seemed to regret their decision but they spoiled Alyssa every chance they had.

Alyssa loved her mother and her aunt's names, Lyra reminded Alyssa of all things that were musical and fit her mother perfectly. Verity stood for truth and her aunt was a stern woman. Unlike Lyra, she liked things to be planned and have order. She kept the house immaculate and she could sense the moment someone told her a lie. Probably her reasoning for being suspicious of the Covenant. For being such a level-headed woman, it was surprising that she accepted magic so quickly. Verity loved her sister, brother-in-law, and niece. She'd even grown fond of the Sons and their parents. She decided to accept them and who they were completely, including the Power.

"My god, you get bigger and bigger every time I see you!" Verity cried as she held Alyssa closer.

"Why don't we invite them in, Ver? Dinner will be ready soon." Byron, the voice of reason, Alyssa decided.

Alyssa and Chase sat down to a spaghetti dinner cooked by Byron, her aunt had poured Alyssa a glass of wine which Chase refused because he would be driving home. Alyssa's whole family never minded her having wine with dinner or for celebration. She would drink, they weren't naïve, and they'd rather her do it where she would be safe and could learn that bingeing on alcohol wasn't healthy.

"So, your father told us about the internship! Are you excited?" Alyssa's aunt asked

"Very, nervous too. I'm so glad Reid will be working with me, it's going to be so strange when Caleb and Tyler move away."

Byron nodded, knowing how close she was to Tyler "That boy has protected you his whole life, I've never understood why each of the Sons only have one child because that boy was born to have a sister. It's a good thing you were born, even if you're a brat." He reached over the table and topped up her wine glass once more.

"Hey, hey. If one of us is the brat it's definitely him," Alyssa turned to Chase "We always shared birthday parties. It just made sense, our parents became close when they shared hospital rooms after he and I were born, two hours apart. Rosalind Simms and my mom decided that it made sense that we have our parties together. So one year, when we were turning ten and our party was at a beach, he decided that he needed to have a bigger ice cream cone than me. Rosalind tried to tell him that he would drop it but he wouldn't listen. Sure enough, Simms drops it. I'm ten so of course I'm laughing, he turned to me and told me to stop but I couldn't. He grabbed my ice cream cone and turned it upside down onto my hair."

Verity and Byron were laughing and nodding, having been at that party. Verity jumped into the story telling "You were furious! You stormed into the bathroom and wouldn't come out until Tyler said sorry, he brought you a towel and a new ice cream cone and helped you clean your hair. You two may not be blood, but you're as much siblings as Lyra and I."

Verity stood from the table, clearing the dishes and refusing to let Alyssa or Chase help. "Byron, why don't you go get the photo albums?"

The rest of the evening was spent looking through old memories, every time Alyssa finished her wine, her aunt or uncle would fill it once more. She'd only had about three or four glasses in total, but with her small frame she felt warm and tingly. She loved reminiscing about her mother and father, Verity had made copies of the photos of the two of them up until they became three. She gave the Lyra, Victor and Alyssa album and a bottle of wine to her niece as a present for her internship. Verity told her how proud Lyra would be of her and hugged her close. Byron hugged her last before saying it was late and they should probably head back to Chase's and get a good night's sleep because traveling could be exhausting. Verity and Alyssa made shopping plans for the following night before she and Chase made their way to the car.

On the short drive back to the apartment, Alyssa asked Chase to pull in to a grocery store. She bought a jar of Nutella which was her and her mother's favourite snack, and Tylenol for the morning, and a last minute decision on a deck of cards.

She and Chase arrived back at the apartment building with Chase repeating "Here's Johnny." Over and over in a creepy voice as they walked to his door. She walked over to his kitchen counter with the bottle of wine, photo album, and grocery bag in her arms and set them down. She moved to his cupboards and searched successfully for two wine glasses.

"Want to play a game?" Alyssa asked and Chase's mind went blank. He was nineteen after all. He looked at Alyssa's face and found no sign of suggestion so he pushed his hormones away. Her innuendo had obviously not been intended.

"What kind of game?" His voice wavered and he cleared his throat. He was not shy with women, but Alyssa wasn't just any woman to him.

"It's called _'ride the bus'_ , normally I play with beer, and we might need to go easy with the wine. We don't want to have hangovers from hell tomorrow." She stated as she poured Chase and herself a glass of wine, and shuffled the deck of cards.

Alyssa made Chase play first, and he was awful. By his fourth glass of wine with absolutely no winning or breaks he had had enough and switched to making her play. He was tipsy to say the least, and Alyssa finished a glass of her own before deciding that they should probably stop before they passed out in the kitchen.

Chase pulled Jaws out of its case and put it in the DVD player, he knew Alyssa liked scary movies and he didn't want to go to bed just yet. He liked being with Alyssa this way, they were both carefree and talked so easily. He was able to be more affectionate with her, and she opened up to him. He knew that some of it was the alcohol but he believed that most of it was because he was slowly tearing down the walls she'd built up around herself.

She had decided to abandon the bar stool and hopped up onto the counter, her back against one of the cupboards. She had a spoon sitting on her lap and was waging war on the jar of Nutella that didn't seem to want to open for her. He extended his hand out to help her but she shook her head.

"I'll get it, don't you worry princess." She said before giving it another tug. He laughed and walked closer, putting an arm on either side of her legs and leaning back to watch her struggle.

"Is there such a thing as drunk-proof? This thing is definitely drunk-proof."

"You just have no muscles." He joked

"No muscles my ass." She grumbled, finally holding the jar out to him.

He opened the jar with ease and when he looked back at her he found her eyes were watering.

"Aly..What's wrong?"

"I miss my mom, she was always there for me. She always knew exactly how to help me decipher how I feel. I really wish she were here. Today was amazing, but it's just a lot to take in all at once." Alyssa folded her arms around her waist, she looked like she was protecting herself. He wanted to take her in his arms and protect her himself.

Chase wasn't sure what to do, Alyssa didn't always like being touched when she was upset but if she needed him near he didn't want to be too far away. "Can I help? What are you feeling that you're confused about?"

"You."

Chase's eye grew wide and he didn't even try to cover up his surprise like he normally did out of instinct. He just let his jaw drop, and his pulse race. He was speechless, and he thanked whatever thought she'd had that caused her to elaborate without him urging her too.

"I care about you, I have since our shitty date, you don't push me away when I try and help you. You're so strong, and you've gone through so much. I've wanted to tell you for a while but I didn't know how. I really like you Chase, so much. It's been driving me insane."

Chase blinked, and found her staring at him, waiting for him to respond.

"Aly..It's just the wine talking. I think it's probably time for us to go to bed, we'll talk about it in the morning." He said, his expression softening. He wanted to tell her he felt the same but didn't want the moment to be clouded by an alcohol haze. When he told her he wanted to really see her, he didn't want either of them to move to quickly because of the wine.

"Just..I just want to do something..for me. While I'm still too brave for my own good." She whispered and put the long forgotten Nutella jar and spoon onto the counter beside them. Running her now-free hands up Chase's arms until they found the back of his neck. It took absolutely no effort on her part to get him to lean in and meet her halfway. His lips met hers instantly and she saw stars behind her eyelids. It started out slowly at first, they'd only kissed once before so they took the time to explore. Savoring every moment.

Chase's hands that were growing restless on the counter moved to her bare thighs. Running up and down the sides of her exposed skin until she moaned and allowed him to deepen the kiss. He quickly moved his hands to wrap around her back and pull her closer to him, her legs parted and he moved between them. Their bodies were perfectly aligned and he thought that she had been made for him for how well the molded together.

Her hands tangled in his hair and she slowed the kiss back down, before parting and allowing them to breath. Something they had both forgotten to do.

His darkened blue eyes looked into hers and he leaned his forehead against hers. Smiling and rubbing small circles into her back. She moved her hands from his neck down to his chest and bit her lip.

"So we'll talk about it tomorrow?" Alyssa asked, giggling.

"Tomorrow." Chase nodded his agreement and took her hand into his own, walking her down the hallway to the guestroom. He gave her a peck before saying goodnight and closed her door behind her.

He laid down on his bed after brushing his teeth and changing and thought about what had just happened. If he'd known that having her stay with him would have ended up this way, he would have brought her home with him a lot sooner. He put his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes while smiling to himself. He drifted off to sleep with confidence in their pending conversation. He'd waited a long time for this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya!**

 **I hope you all had a great weekend! We're back with a new chapter! As promised, this chapter is the beginning of the more exciting stuff to come! I'm really researching a lot to make sure you guys get a decent sequel! You're all fabulous, and this chapter is dedicated to all of those who have reviewed, favourited and followed! You're all the best.**

 **And thank-you for reading! Just to remind you, it's just me that is editing this story, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I try to catch them, but I'm only human!**

 **Anything you recognize is the opposite of mine.**

 **-K**

 **xx**

Sun streamed into the guest room causing Alyssa to wake up much earlier than she had intended. As her eyes fluttered open she realized her head was pounding and she debated getting up and closing the curtain before going back to sleep. She quickly decided that if she were going to get up from the bed she might as well get up and go get Chase and herself breakfast. It would give her a chance to pump herself up before she had to face the eldest Son.

She pulled the warm blankets off and walked over to her bag that Chase had put on the chair. She changed from her pajama shorts and tank top into a pair of light boot-cut jeans and an olive scoop neck t-shirt. She took her hair out of her french braid and brushed through it, her hair flowing down her back in soft waves. She pulled her oversized black cross body bag on, put her bag in the closet, made the bed and quickly exited Chase's apartment after slipping on her sandals. Accidentally leaving her phone behind on the nightstand.

She walked down the streets of Burlington for about fifteen minutes until she arrived at August First which was a bakery and café she used to frequent. She thought it was cute because it was it was her and Tyler's birthday; the restaurant looked like it had built in an old garage. The interior walls were a grey brick, and none of the furniture matched which gave it a beautiful eclectic vibe. There were bookshelves lining some of the walls, and it made her feel right at home.

Alyssa ordered two coffees and croissants, which took about fifteen minutes because it was so busy. She didn't mind the wait and read the menu while planning out the day in her head. Normally she would be dreading the idea of talking about how she felt, but she was excited for how the conversation with Chase would go. Last night seemed to be a turning point for them, she was happy that he let her kiss him and even happier with how much of a gentleman he was about everything. She wasn't ready to take things too quickly and he seemed to truly respect that.

Their kiss had been amazing, even better than the first time. She decided that it was because she wasn't surprised this time, it felt like a logical next step. She wanted more, she needed more, and friendship wasn't what she wanted for the two of them. Well, not _only_ friendship. She wanted what they already had, but she wanted a multitude of other things for them as well.

The waitress, Kimberly, called out Alyssa's name, and she picked up her order before taking her time while walking home. Smiling to herself along the way.

* * *

When Chase woke up it was with a start, he thought he heard his front door close which confused him. He rubbed his hands into his eyes, trying to push the fog of his slumber away. _'Alyssa'_ he thought before pushing himself from the bed. The cold hardwood floor jolting him awake which was always unpleasant - he really needed to invest in an area rug.

He stood and made his way out of his bedroom door, not remembering that throughout the night he had gotten so warm that he had taken his shirt off. It was after a passionate dream of himself and Alyssa on a beach in Ipswich. The dream had left him unnaturally hot, he had even opened his window in an attempt to cool off. He walked down the hall until he arrived at the door Alyssa should have been sleeping behind and was surprised to find it ajar.

He walked through the doorway and found it completely devoid of all of Alyssa's things. He pulled out his cellphone and immediately dialed the number he knew like the back of his hand. It rang a few times until he noticed a vibrating noise sounding from the night stand. He felt so dejected and utterly ridiculous. Of course she didn't want to stick around, she was probably regretting everything that had happened between them last night. He berated himself for not stopping her before she could do anything she'd regret. He was sure that the relationship they had built together was destroyed now.

He thought of all the places she might go, her aunt's was more of a possibility than her catching a bus home. He went back to his room and threw on the first pair of jeans he found and a plain black shirt. He searched for his keys for fifteen minutes before finding them fallen onto the floor in the kitchen, under the counter. He went to the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth before heading out when all of a sudden his pulse pounded quicker and quicker while he broke out in a cold sweat. He knew this feeling – someone was sending him a Darkling. It didn't feel like any of the Son's Power though. The presence of darkness that it caused reminded him of his father; it's intent was clearly not benevolent. It felt much more insidious in nature.

His adoptive parents appeared to him, their appearance was obviously post-crash. Their flesh was rotting, and they were bloated from having remained in the water after the car wreck.

"Stay away from the girl" His mother warned, her horrid face set sternly

"You don't want her ending up like us." His father added

He wasn't able to speak, he merely gaped at the sight of them.

"She'll be killed if you allow your relationship to grow any more than it already has. You're a virus. Everything you love turns to ashes in your wake." Gillian told him, voice free of any of the love it used to hold. Only hate and bitterness filled it now, it caused the hole in his heart to rip back open.

"They'll kill her, Chase. That isn't a threat – it's a promise." Author told him.

He went to ask who would hurt Alyssa, when he heard his front door open. The Darklings immediately vanished, and Chase was left to slow his heartbeat down in semi-solitude.

"Chase! I brought breakfast back with me!" Alyssa called from the distance; her cheerful voice was a complete contrast to how he felt in that moment.

He chose to ignore her for the moment, not wanting to scare her as much as the Darkling had him. He ran the cold water and splashed it on his face. His head was pounding from the wine he'd imbibed the previous night. He opened the mirror in the bathroom to get to the Advil in the medicine cabinet behind it. He took two and filled the glass on the counter with water to wash the pills down.

He leaned against the wall and collected his thought. He decided that'd he'd call Victor, that was probably the best idea. He wasn't sure if he'd tell him that Alyssa had been threatened. It sounded like she would be safe if he ended their relationship, and he put her safety above his feelings. He always would, no matter how much it hurt him. Victor may be better off without knowing he'd put his daughter in jeopardy once again - the only thing Victor **really** needed to know was that an unknown force was sending Darklings to mess with Chase.

He pulled out his phone for the second time that morning and braced himself for a very time consuming conversation. He left the bathroom, yelling a quick and dismissive good morning to Alyssa before retreating to his room. He was going to prolong avoiding her for as long as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all!**

 **Wow, you're honestly all so great! Thanks for all of your continued support! This chapter gets a little angsty, the next chapter might as well but it's going to pick up pretty soon and will hopefully have you all on the edge of your seats!**

 **Mine; not a word I would use to describe anything you recognize!**

 **-K**  
 **xx**

Victor picked up the phone on the second ring – sounding wide awake, like he'd already been awake for hours. This made perfect sense to Chase, it was a Monday after all.

"Hey Chase, what's going on?" Victor asked, sounding like he was shuffling papers around.

"Hi – are you busy? Do you have a moment to talk?" Chase asked him, he knew the tone of his voice was going to worry Victor so he quickly added that Alyssa was fine before Victor went into attack mode.

"Yeah, of course. What's going on?" Victor answered

"Alyssa went out this morning to get breakfast, while she was gone someone sent me two Darklings. They were my parents, after they had crashed their car." The oldest Son of Ipswich explained.

"Did they say anything? Was it one of the Sons who sent it? As far as I know, they're all in Ipswich. I've never heard of the Sons being able to project their Power from that far away." Victor pondered aloud.

"It didn't feel like the Sons. The older I get, and the more I hone my powers, the easier it is to tell which of the Sons are using and when. This felt different, evil. I think it was meant to be a threat." Chase had decided not to tell Victor that his daughter had been the root of the threat, it didn't seem like it was Alyssa that they were after. They seemed to want to hurt him. He couldn't face Victor knowing that it was his fault Alyssa was caught up in the middle of a power struggle once again.

"It makes sense, like when you put Alyssa in a trance, each of you have a personal signature that transfers into your power. Very much like a fingerprint. The more experienced you become, the easier it will be able to tell who is using and when. I'll call Covenants around the area and see what's going on with them. Maybe a rogue witch is tormenting covenants in an attempt to gain power. Is Alyssa okay? Have you told her?"

Chase thought about his answer for a moment, allowing the guilt to eat away at him. "I haven't told her yet. I called you right away. Should I tell her? I wasn't sure."

"I think that would be best, she'll be dealing with this soon enough. She's ready, she can handle it." Victor assured the young man who had grown close to his daughter.

Chase agreed to and ended his phone call with Mr. Larose. He wasn't looking forward to speaking with Alyssa, in all honesty. He knew he was going to have to be cold in order for her to believe he really didn't care for her. She was probably nervous about having to express how she felt, and for him to not reciprocate the feelings was going to seriously damage her confidence. She took a chance last night, one he was proud of her for, but he would always put her safety first, no matter what.

* * *

Alyssa turned the T.V on and found that the Jaws menu page was still playing, she found the remote and pressed the play button. She could definitely start her day off with a scary movie.

She pulled the coffees out of the tray that made walking home more convenient and took the bag of croissants out of her purse. Chase had made his way to the kitchen and pulled out two plates for her to put the croissants onto, she decided to lighten the mood by making a joke

"You're going to need a bigger plate." She imitated the movie quote in a deep voice.

Chase didn't laugh, he barely even looked at her. It seemed to her like he was avoiding eye contact on purpose. He looked like he'd had a morning in hell, it made her nerves fray a little. She hoped it wasn't an indication for how he felt about her.

"Hey Sunshine, are you okay? What happened?" She started off jokingly but when he still looked stressed out she became more serious, walking closer to him with her coffee in hand. He picked up his coffee and walked away from her, walking over to the living room and sitting on the couch. She stood there for a moment before deciding to follow him, giving him space by sitting on the far side of the couch.

He turned off the T.V and turned to her, looking her in the eyes after building up the courage.

"Darklings were sent to me this morning, my parents. Someone is purposely screwing with me. You're dad is finding out who sent it because it definitely wasn't one of the Sons. He thinks it might be a rogue witch trying to gain more Power from surrounding Covenants. This may, or may not, affect the Sons and he thought you should know." Chase told her, Alyssa put her coffee down on the table and slid closer to him.

"Chase, are you okay? That's terrible. Maybe I should help my dad make some calls, did he say there was anything we could do?"

"No, he wants you to know but he wants you to be safe. He said he'd take care of it and he would call me back when he knows more. In the meantime I guess we're just supposed to sit tight." Chase told her, her close proximity was starting to affect him. Especially when he thought about their kiss the night before, and what the Darklings' message had been.

"Okay, in the meantime should we talk about last night?" Alyssa asked, her bright brown eyes searching his. He rolled his eyes against his will and leaned further into the couch.

"I just told you that we could be in danger and the first thing you think about is a drunken kiss?" Chase asked her, sneering.

"Wh…What?" Alyssa stumbled over her words.

"Well, I just think that's pretty childish Alyssa. The Covenant could be facing a serious problem, I don't see why last night is important right now." Chase's voice gave away none of the heartbreak he felt, his face was a perfect mask of indifference.

Alyssa carefully took in his words, she thought about it for a moment and decided he was probably right even if he was being cold about it.

"I'm sorry Chase, you're right. We can wait to talk about us." She spoke to him, voice barely above a whisper.

"No Alyssa, I think you're missing the point. There is no 'us', there isn't going to be an 'us'. I don't feel that way about you, for a while I thought I did but last night was really eye opening. I just want to be friends, Alyssa. Please, can we just go back to the way things were before yesterday? You're a great girl, but you're not the one for me."

All of the air left Alyssa's lung. She stood from the couch and backed away from Chase, wearing all of the hurt he'd caused her on her face. His words hit her like a hammer to the chest. He ran a hand over his face and used all of his willpower to not pull her to him and tell her he was sorry.

"So last night was…"

"A mistake." He finished for her. Putting the final nail in the coffin the Darklings had built for their relationship.

Alyssa's jaw fell open before she forcefully closed it. She shut herself down, closing off her emotions to him. This was what he feared the most, when he was no longer the person she was going to confide in, or the person she was most vulnerable around. He felt like punching something, or telling her the truth. Instead he just kept pushing her away.

"I'm sorry if last night gave you any mixed signals, I don't want to hurt you. I was drunk, and you're a great kisser."

"Enough." Alyssa had heard enough. "It's okay that you don't feel the way I do, but you don't need to be such a dick. I want to stay friends but if you keep acting like a jerk then I don't see that happening. Let's just agree to let it go. I'll be fine."

Chase nodded his head, she'd bought every lie he sold her. His job was done and their relationship felt like sand slipping through his fingers.

"I can take you home if you'd like." He asked her, sounding sincere.

Alyssa shook her head; she was here, she wanted to see her aunt, and she really wanted to make a friendship with Chase work after her embarrassing drunken confession.

"No it's fine, I'll stay the week. I think it would be best if I spend the night at my aunts though, would you mind driving me there? I have a spare key, I'll just hang out there until they finish at work." Alyssa walked to the kitchen after Chase nodded; she stopped before walking down the hallway, turning back to Chase.

"I'm sorry for being too bold last night, Chase. It won't happen again, okay?" She didn't wait for him to answer before heading towards the spare bedroom.

 _'Fuck.'_ Was all Chase could think when he heard the door to the room she was staying in softly close.

Alyssa leaned against the closed door, tears were clouding her vision but she refused to let them fall. He wasn't telling her something, and deep down she thought that he was lying, but if he didn't want to let her in then there was nothing she could do. She'd just have to accept his decision.

She grabbed her bag out of the closet and her phone off of the nightstand, wiping her eyes and collecting herself before making her way back out to Chase.

"You didn't eat your breakfast yet." Chase said, nonchalantly – like he didn't just break her heart into a thousand pieces.

"I'm not very hungry anymore." She told him pointedly, feeling a little bitter that he seemed completely fine.

Chase nodded and decided to let it slide, they walked out of the apartment building and to his car. He drove her to her aunt and uncles; the ride was unbearably quiet.

"I'll call you before I come back to visit you, okay?" She said but Chase got the impression that she wouldn't be calling him for a while. He nodded, not trusting his own voice. They'd gotten to a point where they talked daily, he was going to miss her each day he didn't hear from her.

"Goodbye Chase." She said as she exited his Charger and made her way inside of her aunt's house. She found her aunt was home, apparently working from home today.

"Honey, what are you doing here?" Verity asked her niece, taking in her crestfallen appearance.

"Nursing a broken heart." Alyssa replied, exasperated.

Verity stood and wrapped her arms around Alyssa. "I'm so sorry honey, I know it's hard."

Alyssa appreciated her aunt's calm reply, she didn't want Verity or Byron to resent Chase for not feeling the same way Alyssa did. It wasn't his fault, and Alyssa was grateful that Verity knew that. Verity wasn't angry with the oldest Son, she was just sad for the youngest Larose.

Alyssa couldn't understand how today had started so upbeat and quickly ended up crashing and burning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey!**

 **Here's another chapter! No long author's note today!**

 **It's only me editing, and I don't own anything you recognize!**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **-K**

 **xx**

Wednesday morning came around and Alyssa still hadn't called Chase, and though he wasn't surprised, he was starting to get restless. He kept dialing her number and not pressing send, the quiet around his apartment was driving him insane. He wanted to know what she was doing, how she was feeling, but he knew it wasn't his right to know. Not anymore. He decided to call Victor and see how he was fairing with the other Covenants.

Victor picked up the call on the first ring "Hey Chase, I was just about to call you."

"What's going on?" Chase asked

"I've been talking to fellow Covenants, apparently there has been disappearances of witches. It's becoming a bit of an epidemic. I'm going to be driving out to New Hampshire later today to meet with the Elders of a Covenant there."

"Is it a witch that they suspect is to blame?" Chase sounded worried.

"It's strange, they think it's a group called The Huntsmen. Do you remember when I taught you about The Wild Hunt? The darker side of the Salem Trials? They didn't just burn witches, they used them as human game for their horrific entertainment. The Covenants banded together long ago to cease their reign of terror but apparently they didn't exactly succeed. I think it would be best if you brought Alyssa home. We need to call a meeting and tell the rest of the Sons what is going on."

Chase felt his heart skip, he remembered hearing the stories of what The Huntsmen used to do to witches who hadn't joined Covenants. Covenants provided strength, isolated witches were easy prey. It didn't make sense, they didn't have any powers. How could they have sent him the Darklings?

"I don't know if they're what we're dealing with, I was sent Darklings. It's impossible that they could have done that." Chase said to Victor

"The witches they've taken could have been forced to send you a message. I don't know why they're targeting you specifically, I don't even know for a fact that it's them, it's just something to consider." Victor explained.

Victor and Chase ended their phone call by agreeing to call a meeting and Chase was going to bring Alyssa home today. He dialed Alyssa's number and waited.

* * *

Alyssa walked up the stairs to the room she was staying in, she hadn't talked to Chase in a long time and each passing day felt like more weight on her shoulders. She picked up her Ipod and headphones and searched for a song, though nothing felt right. She finally settled on Tegan & Sara, their song Where Does The Good Go really hit a cord in her heart. She took the sketchbook out of her bag and started sketching. She drew for hours, pictures of different things, but not her normal style of sketching. She couldn't let her emotions take control and just block out the world, this was forced. She had to think of things to draw.

If this was what a broken heart felt like, it felt like shit. She never wanted to feel like this again. She felt like Chase had broken something in her that not even drawing could fix. She decided that maybe she needed to try taking pictures. She could use the practice and if she was honest, fresh air might be good for her. She'd kept herself locked away for long enough. She muscled through a shopping trip and dinner with her aunt yesterday. She smiled politely, and bought herself some clothes for her internship, but her mind was somewhere else the whole time.

She grabbed her camera, and was completely oblivious to the five missed calls on her phone. She pulled on a plain navy sweater, and slipped her sandals on her feet; opting to leave her leggings on and giving into the comfort they promised. She pulled her oversized bag across her body and walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen. Pouring, and drinking, a glass of water before heading out of the front door. She only made it down a couple of steps before Chase's black Dodge Charger raced around the corner of the subdivision and pulled into the drive way. He barely had the car in park before ripping the door open so quickly she thought it might tear off it's hinges.

"Why do you have a phone if you never answer it?" Chase all but screamed at her

She stood stunned for a moment; surprised to see him and surprised by his hostility.

"I answer my phone.." She said quietly, not sure why she was justifying his attitude with an answer.

"For everyone but me? I've been trying to call you for forty minutes." He said sharply

Alyssa's anger flared but she decided it would be best not to argue. Clearly something was bugging him; more than just her bad cell phone etiquette.

"What's up, Chase?" She asked, her tone flat. It bothered him more than he'd like to admit.

"Your dad may have found out who sent the Darklings, you going M.I.A. made me worry." Chase's voice softened, he sounded honest.

"I'm sorry, I should have answered my phone. What did my dad say?" Her voice remained calm, like she was talking down a wounded animal.

"He called a meeting, he wants me to bring you home. We'll be meeting with the Sons tomorrow morning."

Alyssa nodded, she figured that Chase wouldn't tell her more right now. He'd wait until the drive, or for her father to tell her. Having him this close to her, made her want to hug him. Or maybe punch him. She wasn't sure which would make her feel better.

"I'd like to wait until my aunt and uncle come home. If the meeting isn't until tomorrow then I'd really like to say goodbye."

Chase nodded, Verity and Byron deserved to say goodbye to their niece. He contemplated going back home, but his curiosity for how she planned on spending her day had gotten the better of him. He'd say goodbye to Alyssa's family with her, then go home and pack before they left. It was on the way, anyways.

"Where were you heading out today before I came here – guns blazing?" He asked her, jokingly. Alyssa smiled at that which made his heart hurt. She waved her camera that was in her hand at him, and laughed lightly.

"Want a walking partner?" He asked, searching her eyes for any sign of protest and finding none.

"Sure, I was just going to go for a walk around the block. Nothing too crazy. My family will be home soon anyways." Alyssa said before walking down the steps and right by Chase, he turned and quickly fell into pace with her.

"How have you been?" He asked quietly, knowing that she probably wouldn't give him an honest answer but she quickly made a liar out of him.

"Honestly? I feel like shit and each day just seems worse. It's got to get worse before it gets better though, right?" She asked rhetorically.

He nodded, unsure of what to say. Alyssa's straightforward answer had kind of thrown him for a loop. He scratched the back of his neck, and thought to himself for a moment. He wanted to stay friends, even if being her friend would hurt like hell.

"I'm sorry, Aly." He said; simple, and not conveying nearly enough the regret he felt, but it was all he could give her.

"It's not the end of the world, C. I'll survive. Everyone has to get their heart broken for the first time, sometime." She looked at him before stopping and lifting her camera to her eye. Snapping a shot of a neighbour's garden.

"Pogue didn't break your heart?" He asked, feeling particularly curious.

"Not really, we were really young. I think we just dated because we were sort of alike, more so than any of the rest of the group. I know I hurt him when I moved away, but in retrospect I think it was just our friendship that took a hit. We've worked past it." Alyssa explained.

"I don't have to stay at your house while I'm in Ipswich. Caleb's place has lots of room…" Chase said, out of the blue.

Alyssa interrupted him "don't be absurd, we're still friends. You're still welcome at the Larose cabin. Mi casa es su casa."

Chase nodded, and sat beside Alyssa on a bench for a bus stop that they had walked to. The eldest Son hadn't realized they'd walked so far so quickly.

"How do you get over feeling like this?" Alyssa asked him, staring blankly at the street. Chase didn't know how to answer her, he'd never felt like this before either.

"I don't know, I guess it just goes away with time. You could always pin pictures of my to a dart board and practice your aim." He joked, nudging her

"Be serious; we both know my aim is killer. That's why Reid and Tyler stick to pool, they've had their asses kicked too many times." She teased back, finding a small ray of hope in their banter, "do you have the time?"

"Yeah, it's five-thirty." He answered, pushing back his maroon t-shirt's sleeve and looking at his watch.

Alyssa and Chase walked back to the house, slowing for her to take more pictures along the way. She grabbed her bags and said goodbye to her aunt and uncle. Promising to buy a bus ticket to come visit as soon as she had some time off at the paper. Verity and Byron hugged Chase, telling him to drive carefully with their precious cargo. He got the feeling that Verity was referring more to Alyssa's emotions than her physical being, but he didn't say anything.

They stopped at his apartment on the way to the highway and he packed clothes for the rest of the week. He wasn't sure how long this would take so he wanted to be prepared. He pulled out of the apartment's parking lot and the two hit the road. He sighed and inwardly mourned the loss of his best friend. The silence that filled the air this time was heavy, even if they were able to joke around, it just wasn't the same anymore.

Alyssa picked up his Aux cord and plugged it into her Ipod, he watched her scroll through her songs out of his peripheral view. The Middle by Jimmy Eat World quickly filled his car and he gripped the wheel of his car tighter as she turned up the stereo. Clearly not wanting to talk to him any more than she had to. It was going to be a very long drive to Ipswich.


	10. Chapter 10

**Aloha!**

 **Welcome back, here is another chapter for you! I hope I'm not being too angst-riddled in these chapters, let me know if it starts bumming you out. It's picking up now, so that won't be the focus anymore.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me, I have a lot left in store!**

 **It's just me editing, and I own nothing. (Except my OCs!)**

 **-K**  
 **xx**

Halfway through their drive Alyssa's phone started vibrating from its spot in the cup holder. Chase glanced at the screen and saw that it was an unknown caller, he watched as she leaned over and picked it up. Not giving a second thought before putting the phone to her ear and greeting whoever it was with a cheerful hello.

Alyssa had turned the music off to continue reading about thirty minutes ago, making it easy for Chase to hear both sides of the conversation.

"Hey, is this Alyssa?" A male voice asked, instantly gaining his curiosity.

"Yes, this is she."

"It's Jake – Sarah's cousin."

"Oh yeah," Alyssa's voice picked up in excitement, clearly happy for the distraction "What's going on?"

"Well, I just finished e-mailing with Mr. Abbott. I found out that he's pairing Reid and Bobby together for their article on Independence Day which means that you and I will be partnered for the fundraiser at the Castle Hill Estate on July fifteenth." This made Alyssa look to Chase, she had thought they'd be spending his nineteenth birthday together. Now she knew that wasn't an option.

"Sounds like fun." She said, pushing away the emotions that were waging war just underneath the surface.

"We don't have to wait three weeks for me to take you out on a date though, if you're that excited." He sounded like he was probably smirking.

"Yeah, when hell freezes over." She joked with him, she found it easier to let him down if she made it into something they could laugh about.

"I'll keep asking until you say yes, Larose."

"You'll be asking forever." She told him, semi-seriously. She had no intention on accepting his offer; ever.

"That's fine by me, I'll e-mail you later to talk about how we should cover the event okay?"

She laughed lightly with Jake and hung up the phone. She couldn't see it but Chase was close to stopping the car and throwing her phone onto the highway. He'd been gritting his teeth since she sounded happy to hear Jake's voice and it had only gotten worse from there. He debated on whether or not he should say something. He knew that he broke her heart so he should bite his tongue - but he just couldn't.

"Nordskov?" He asked her, huffing out a breath afterwards.

"Yeah, Jake. He and I.."

Chase interrupted her, "are attending a gala together, I heard."

Alyssa looked to him, "He asked me out on a date."

Alyssa sounded so shy in that moment, he debated his answer after that. He intended to call her out on not telling Jake to piss off but he couldn't anymore. She wasn't tied to him, the venom in his voice was completely unfounded and it would only confuse her. He needed her to move on, even if it's not what he wanted.

"I heard that too," He answered her quietly before continuing "He seems like a good guy, it might not be such a bad idea."

He hated this, hated that he was giving her dating advice, and hated that she could possibly listen to it. He decided to add a word of caution as well, partially for her benefit but also to make him feel better.

"There is one problem though, if you guys don't end well it could affect your internship"

She nodded, that was the second reason she had declined. The first being that she was still in-love with Chase and that wouldn't be fair to anyone, let alone Jake.

"It's not the right time." She quietly concurred, fading back into her silence.

Chase grinded his teeth and set his focus back on the road, shortly after their conversation he heard Alyssa lightly chuckling.

"Chase, you have a serious case of resting witch face, did you know that?"

He laughed and smiled over at her, "Just lost in thought I guess."

"I'm hungry, do you want to pull over? If not I can hold off." She looked to him for an answer

"There's a diner off the next exit, I'll pull over there and we can get out of this car for a bit."

Soon they found themselves sitting in a diner Alyssa didn't catch the name of, it seemed like a truck stop which meant the food was probably awesome. Alyssa took off her bag and slid into the pastel coloured booth, she ordered a burger and shake while Chase ordered salad and a water.

He thought about what was going to happen from here and he decided that if she was going to get over him and he was supposed to let her, then he would need to distance himself. Even though he wanted to stay friends, it probably wasn't a good idea to keep dragging this out. One day they may be able to go back to how things were, but it wasn't going to be right now. When their food came, he played with his salad as Alyssa ate. He waited for her to finish before talking to her.

"Aly, I'm going to stay at Caleb's. I think we should see less of each other for a while."

Alyssa looked at him, eyes wide. Chase kept piling things onto her, making her feel worse and worse.

"Fine." Alyssa replied shortly. There was nothing she could say to make things different, and she wasn't going to beg. She was just going to have to learn to adjust to the total train wreck that was their friendship.

"I'm sorry, I really am, I just think it's best if we both have some space." Chase explained to her

"I'm ready to go, Chase." She said as she pulled her bag over her body, putting a twenty dollar bill on the table and not waiting for him to do the same before she walked out to the car.

The rest of the ride was dead silence, Alyssa had put her headphones in and let a few tears stream down her cheek. Chase had to white-knuckle grip the steering wheel in order to keep himself from reaching over and grabbing her hand. He'd never been happier to arrive at Ipswich; dropping her off and then heading to Caleb's to meet with Victor.

* * *

Tyler and Reid picked Alyssa up before heading over to the Danvers' house. Tyler knew something was wrong the moment Alyssa pulled herself into the backseat, he sensed it was Chase-related and had the common sense to wait until they were alone to ask. He knew if he called her out in front of Reid she'd flip on him; that was a lesson learned from past experience.

When the meeting commenced Victor told the Sons, their parents, and the Elders about the Darklings that Chase had received. The missing witches, and about The Huntsmen and the gruesome details of their Wild Hunts. Burning alive and being hanged weren't the worst fates that a witch had endured. The Huntsment used to round up witches and hunt them for sport, the more amusement the witch provided - the quicker their death.

The Sons listened carefully to each and every word. Victor explained that the closer the Sons came to binding their Power when they swore into the Order, the more of a threat they became to the Huntsmen. They were vulnerable right now, so they needed to keep their eyes and ears open to all possible threats. Victor had met with a Covenant in New Hampshire who recently had their youngest witch kidnapped, she was only seventeen. Her birthday was in two weeks, and they couldn't bind without her which meant they were powerless against more attacks.

Victor told the group that there were five elements, he believed that Chase was earth, Caleb was spirit, Pogue was fire, Tyler was air, and Reid was water. He wasn't completely sure, but that was what he'd hypothesized thus far. It was what they each excelled in, and Tyler thought they were pretty educated guesses. Separately they would only be able to perfect the gifts they were born with, when bonded they could fuel each other and learn other elements more easily.

Tyler sat beside Alyssa who seemed to be avoiding Chase like he'd told her he hated her favourite band. Chase was the exact opposite, he seemed to be completely attuned to where and how Alyssa was; he was all but staring at her. He had been researching with Victor until late last night so he was tuning in and out of the conversation, immersing himself within his own thoughts.

Wayne spoke up from his spot beside Beatrice and Pogue, "But what about the Enlightenment? The prohibiting of witch hunts. I thought that the Huntsmen were banished when the Covenants lobbied against those who meant them harm."

Victor shook his head, "I thought so too, I think everyone did. Unlike the Trials, the Hunts were never legal, there was no way to regulate them. The Covenants banded together to end their abhorrent acts, but there was no way to know that all supporters of the Wild Hunts were caught. There is substantial evidence to believe that we're dealing with a large group of people who have regrouped to annihilate the Power and those who wield it. Allies could be in danger as well, I don't believe that they're limiting their attacks to just witches. A New York witch's mother had been reported as missing for two months before her body was found with what appeared to be wounds from an animal attack. We all need to be careful and look after one another."

Evelyn sipped her whiskey from a tumbler and shook her head, Victor had been right. There is more than magic to fear in this world. She looked to the Elders, "And what are your thoughts on the matter?"

Ulysses stood, "We will not involve ourselves in this matter until they send us more than idle messages that may, or may not, be threats. This doesn't sound like a problem for our Covenant to involve itself in."

William Danvers II nodded his head, "Unless it becomes absolutely necessary, we will hold off on retaliation."

Joseph Garwin grinded his jaw in frustration, "And the missing witches?"

"Regretful; to say the least. Remember the words of the Order. 'those who have wronged us will feel the Threefold Law;' once they are found, they will face justice. They _will_ be found, these miscreants never stay hidden for long. They are arrogant, they become to bold, and they make mistakes. It is only a matter of time." Ulysses told him before saying goodbye and asking Victor to keep them informed, William was close behind him. Angry and unsatisfied witches sat in the Danvers' living room after the Elders took their leave.

"So we twiddle our thumbs and do nothing?" Reid asked, exasperated.

"No, we search for them quietly. I'll help my dad, we'll find out more about this group. They could be copycats." Alyssa said, looking to Victor who nodded.

"The most we can do is help from the sidelines, bringing attention to our Covenant _would_ be harmful before you ascend Tyler. Once you ascend and perform the binding spell, we can do more to help." Victor said with finality. The Sons and their parents nodded, agreeing that this was the best course of action.

Tyler led Alyssa out to the kitchen by her wrist, asking Gorman for a moment alone.

"Tell me what happened." Tyler said, looking at her expectantly

She considered playing stupid for a moment, but Tyler would see right through it.

"I'm not the droid he's looking for," Alyssa knew Tyler was about to tell her to just tell him the truth and not hide behind jokes but she stopped him in his tracks "Chase doesn't like me like that, he thought he did but when I kissed him he knew he really didn't. Game over, Tyler. Just let it go."

With that she took her wounded heart and found her father, she devoted the rest of the night to books that might tell the Covenant more about the Huntsmen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello there!**

 **Long time, no write! Well, not really I suppose but it felt like a long time! I hope you're all fantastic and that you're ready for back to back uploads. Seeing as this chapter is a little bit of a filler, I decided to make the next upload tomorrow so that you have something exciting to look forward to!**

 **You're all amazing, every review, favourite, and follow seriously makes me so incredibly happy.**

 **Nothing's mine, and it's only me editing!**

 **-K**

 **xx**

Alyssa walked into the office for The Daily Monitor, she was wearing a black pencil skirt layered over an emerald button up blouse and new black flats on her feet, with her camera in her hand. She was ready to develop some pictures, so she'd be working by herself today. It was July fourteenth, which meant it was Chase's birthday. Before entering the dark room she quickly took out her phone and typed up a quick message.

"Happy birthday, C. I hope it's a good one. – Aly."

She hit send and put her phone safely inside her black clutch that she used for formal occasions and for work. She didn't carry a lot with her – and it looked more professional.

She went about developing pictures of the mayor, and some that she'd taken personally to promote dog shelters in the area, hoping the paper would publish a story covering the abandoned animals. The chances of Chase texting her back were slim to none, it had been three weeks of radio silence so she pushed him as far out of her mind, and heart, as she could.

When she exited the dark room with a stack of previously developed photos she pulled her phone back out from her clutch, she saw a text from Mr. Abbott telling her to head home and relax before the Gala tomorrow evening, and she received one from Kate asking if she wanted to grab some dinner.

She thanked Mr. Abbott, and sent a quick text to Kate asking her where she wanted to meet. Kate and she went back and forth with some options before they decided to just make dinner together at the Tunney house. Kate's parents were out of town for a few days and Kate wanted the company while Pogue hung out with the Sons and Sarah was out.

When Alyssa arrived, Kate met her at the door. She was dressed in pajamas with a set in hand for Alyssa.

"I figured we could have our last 'slumber party'. I know you can't spend the night, and that you'll want to prepare for tomorrow, but we can make tacos and watch Sex and the City reruns before you have to leave. We might as well be comfy, right?" Kate said as she laughed, Alyssa nodded while smiling

"Where is Sarah?" Alyssa questioned as she started poking around the kitchen for the ingredients.

"With her cousins – she's been with them a lot lately. I rarely see her anymore." Kate said, sounding sad.

"She just wants to see them before her and Caleb leave for Harvard, I'm sure she'll be around more once she's had more time with them." Alyssa reassured her, which Kate agreed with and the girls went about preparing dinner.

Once the tacos were set out in a buffet style on the coffee table, and the girls put their show on, Kate turned to Alyssa.

"What happened with Chase? Before you say you don't want to talk about it, I'm only going to ask once. I promise."

Alyssa sighed and turned to her friend, she knew Kate was only looking out for her like she had always done. Alyssa quickly debated what to tell her then decided to just spill, telling her more than she'd even told Tyler.

"Wow, what a dick." Kate grumbled and shook her head. Kate would pretty much always side with Alyssa; girl code policy.

"No – no. This is why I didn't want to say anything. It isn't his fault, we're just not compatible." Alyssa quickly stated.

"That's such bullshit, I'm sorry, but it is. You two are just as compatible as Pogue and I are, he likes you. I know he does. He's just got a stick up his ass, something is scaring him off." Kate protested, trying to make her friend see reason.

Alyssa didn't disagree with Kate, she did find it sort of odd that all of a sudden Chase wanted to break all connection. Especially since he was sent Darklings and seemed kind of vague with the details regarding them. It was simple, in the end, Chase didn't want her to know and that would be that. She wasn't going to push him, and she didn't want Kate to carry a torch for them. She had to put a stop to this before Kate conspired with Tyler and pushed Chase further away.

"I don't care... okay that's a lie... I do care, but it's not up to me. It's not up to you, either. If Chase doesn't want me then I'm not going to be the girl who pines after him; I won't beg, Kate. He's made his decision. He won't even send me back a stupid text saying hello. He's over it, I need to get over it too. If I'm going to keep my sanity, then I need to move on. I can't stay in this constant state of hoping." Alyssa said, trying to convince her friend but also trying to convince herself. The more she said it – the more she believed it.

"He texted me today when I said happy birthday, he asked about you Aly." Kate told her, hoping she'd change her mind.

Kate didn't mean for them to, but her words hit Alyssa like a kick to the stomach. He asked Kate how she was doing. He couldn't ask her himself? Is this really what their relationship had dissolved to? It felt like a shitty break-up, but break-ups usually had more closure. Chase couldn't even give her that. Alyssa rolled her eyes, so sick of the teenage drama. This isn't how she wanted to spend her summer at all.

"When he asks me himself, he can know how I am. Until he grows a pair of balls, I'm done. I'm not playing cat and mouse and that's the end of that story. We can be friends if he'd let us but he won't. Please Kate, let me pick up the pieces and try and move on? It's embarrassing enough without anyone one else trying to meddle." She looked at Kate, pointedly.

Kate piled a taco onto her plate and leveled her friend with an honest look, "I promise Aly Cat. Water under the bridge, Chase who? That's what I say."

Alyssa picked up her water and laughed, "Cheers to that."

* * *

Alyssa arrived at her house around nine p.m., she stopped to talk to her dad in the kitchen and gave him the developed photos of the Spenser campus that the paper was covering to help attract more students for the following year. She ran the shower for herself and relaxed for much longer than was necessary, there was just something about taking hour long showers that was absolute perfection.

When she got back to her room she threw on the comfiest clothes she could find – black yoga pants, a sports bra, a worn out Alice Cooper tour shirt her dad had given her, and plain black socks. She was about to tie her damp wavy hair up into a braid when she heard a knock at the front door.

She walked closer to her bedroom door to get a better idea of who was there,

"Hi Mr. Larose, is Alyssa home?"

Her heart stopped, she could only vaguely make out the words. She couldn't pin point the voice, though it sounded familiar and masculine. Chase?

"Hello Jake," her stomach dipped with disappointment "She's upstairs, I'll go get her. Are you here to talk about tomorrow?"

"Yes sir. I figured it was easier since I was in the area, I dropped Sarah back off at Kate's"

She assumed Victor nodded, then she heard his footsteps ascending the stairs. She opened her door wider, and he saw that she was already aware of why he'd come to get her. He saw the look of sadness on her face; even if she tried to hide it, he knew her better than he knew himself. He stopped her as she went to walk by and wrapped his arms around her – pulling her into a bear hug.

"It gets easier sweetheart."

She nodded and hugged her dad tighter before he let her go and headed into his room to work on the Spenser article. She felt more weight lift off her shoulders, she hadn't told her dad what happened but she really should have known that he'd figure at least some of it out on his own. His quiet wisdom, and unbiased view of the situation offered her comfort. Far more than she ever would have expected.

She ran down the stairs and stumbled on the last two steps, quickly catching herself and standing upright once more. Thrusting her hands into the air like she'd just pulled off a tremendous feat.

"Tada" she exclaimed, laughing at her party-foul.

Jake laughed and high fived her, "The judges agree, 10/10 score for Larose."

"And the crowd goes wild!" She mused back and invited him in.

"How are you, Alyssa? I tried to catch you at the office, I saw that you developed pictures, but you were long gone before I got there."

"Yeah, Mr. Abbott told me to head home, I hung out with Kate for a bit. Who is sort of getting bored without the blonde amigo, by the way." Alyssa said jokingly while they walked down the stairs into the basement.

"I know, I know. Bobby and I have been monopolizing her time, we just really missed Sarah. Our family is close, we used to see each other all the time. Her being away was, well, sort of really hard on us. You know?" Jake looked at her, his striking blue eyes caused her heart to pound. She hadn't realized how close they were standing, she heard her phone ringing from upstairs and thanked the heavens for how loud her phone was. Saved by the bell, quite literally.

She excused herself and jogged upstairs, checking the time on her nightstand clock before looking at who could be calling her at eleven. It wasn't late, the Larose's were night owls. It just didn't make sense. When she looked at her phone she saw the one word that had been on her mind daily for the past ten months. This time it really was Chase. She quickly accepted the call and fumbled the phone to her ear.

"Hello? Chase?" She said, hating how excited she sounded. She wasn't met with a voice, just lots of shuffling sounds and laughter. She could hear Chase slurring out an address, he must be in a cab and he sounded wasted. The next eleven minutes were something Alyssa wished she could burn from her memory. She could make out the sounds of him and a girl having a very public good time in the back of the cab. She felt jealous, hurt, and angry all at once.

She hung up, finally; she didn't know what took so long. She should have done it sooner, but she couldn't. Alyssa's world came crashing down, but she felt numb to it. She tossed her phone on the bed and never gave it a second thought. Chase clearly hadn't given her one, she would learn from this and move on. Alyssa decided that July fourteenth was the day she'd stop being heartbroken over Chase Collins. She hoped that it was a pocket dial, that he hadn't done it intentionally, but either way the damage was done.

She moved quietly back to the basement, like a shadow or a ghost. Her hands were trembling and she could only imagine how she looked in that moment. She really didn't want to face Jake, she could probably tell her dad to ask him to go, but she decided that this was the first step in carrying on with her life.

"You look like hell, did something happen?" Jake asked, trying to make light of the situation.

"Guy problems, well, not anymore I guess." Alyssa said flippantly.

"So I guess now would be a bad time to ask you out on a date?" Jake joked, Alyssa smiled at that and shyly nodded. She still wasn't ready.

"He's an idiot Aly. I don't know what happened but he's crazy for letting you get away. I can back off for a while and give you space, but I'm serious about not going anywhere. Unless you tell me to stop, I'll keep asking you out until I get a yes." Jake said seriously, it may have been the first time he'd ever really been serious with her other than when they were working.

"I do need the space Jake, but maybe one day. So what about the Gala did you want to talk about?" Alyssa asked, switching their line of conversation.

The two talked about the photographs Alyssa could plan for, and the questions Jake would ask. They went into great detail on how to cover the event knowing that if they got it right it could be front page material. By the time they finished talking it had actually become quite late, Jake looked wiped so Alyssa insisted that he spend the night and made him a bed on the couch they had been sitting on.

Before Alyssa walked up the stairs Jake grabbed her wrist and turned her back to him, she searched his eyes trying not to give away how their proximity to one another felt wrong.

"I know I said I'd stop asking for a while, and I will, but could we maybe go to the Gala together?" He asked

"We are." She responded lamely, not understanding.

"No, I know. I meant as more than just colleagues though." He explained, hopeful.

Alyssa though it over before nodding, "Okay."

"Okay?" Jake asked, smirking.

Alyssa smiled back at him while blushing, "Yeah, okay."

 _'What was with boys and smirking? It should be illegal. Nothing good ever came from a boy who smirked. It's too damn infectious.'_ She laughed to herself as she walked to her room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey...**

 **I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I meant to update sooner, things just got hectic! You're reviews, reads, follows, and favourites were all very much appreciated! There won't be that long of a gap again!**

 **I own nothing, it's just me editing, and you're ALL my favourite. Each and everyone of you! :)**

 **-K**

 **xx**

The smell of coffee woke Alyssa up, her father's signature way of telling her it was time to wake up. She heard voices and laughter throughout the house and in her sleepy state she thought for a moment that Chase had come to visit for the weekend. Then her brain caught up to the situation they were now in together and she realized, bitterly, that this wasn't the case. She thought about who her father could possibly be joking with when she remembered that Jake had spent the night and had probably woken up and found her father in the kitchen.

Alyssa groggily wiped at her eyes, and stretched her short and small frame out, preparing for the day. She rolled over and sat up, considered checking her phone but since the object, and the eldest Son, had offended her so much the day before she decided against it. Instead she chose to pull a long burgundy cardigan around her – layering it over the System of a Down shirt and black leggings she had worn to bed. She secured her long hair into a messy bun and meandered down the steps.

The scene she was greeted by was unexpected but welcome, Jake had refused to let Victor cook for him. He was working the coffee machine, and flipping bacon in a frying pan. She laughed at the sight which alerted the two men in the room to her presence.

"I thought guys couldn't multitask." She stated, still chuckling.

"That's a myth, my dear. I put up with you while trying to keep my sanity every single day." Victor teased her, to which Alyssa stuck out her tongue.

"Here's your coffee, Aly." Jake said, with his stupid smirk still intact. He had clearly slept in his clothes because they were disheveled, but it wasn't a bad look on him. She appreciated the grunge-inspired look it gave him, especially with that perfect bed-head that guys somehow were blessed with.

"Thanks!" She smiled happily as she took the mug, "What were you two up to? Plotting my demise, no doubt."

"Oh, we were getting to that. First we thought we'd discuss the Gala this evening, I won't be attending to watch over the five of you so this will be your first solo event. Can you handle it?" Victor asked with an air of confidence, he already knew they could.

"Oh, absolutely!" Jake and Alyssa exclaimed in unison.

The three of them laughed while Jake brought three plates of bacon, eggs, and toast to the table and motioned for Alyssa to sit. Breakfast went so casually, and so carefree that Alyssa felt a weight lift off her shoulders that she hadn't realized had been there. Maybe having Jake around wasn't such a bad thing – she could really get used to his friendship.

* * *

Chase started his day much differently, the distinct pounding of a headache woke him up. He opened his eyes begrudgingly and turned to the clock on his nightstand, 11:27 a.m. He yawned and tried to remember the previous night, he felt like his brain was an etch-a-sketch that someone shook too hard. He couldn't piece the puzzle together.

He heard a feminine sigh and his whole body froze, his heart thundered away in his chest. He slowly turned to see a tangled mess of long black hair on the pillow next to him. He almost believed it was Alyssa, almost bought in to the lie he was trying so hard to convince himself was real, until he saw a tattoo of a rose on the bare shoulder that was peeking out from under his comforter.

He frowned and pulled his lips into a tight line while he quirked an eyebrow. He was annoyed at everything in that moment; the girl for not being Alyssa, himself for believing it was, and the Darklings for fucking up everything. It wasn't this Jane Doe's fault, but he resented her presence in his apartment – she had to leave.

He coughed loudly, hoping that would be enough, and thanked his lucky stars when it was. She stirred and raised her head from his pillow. He understood why he brought her home – she was beautiful in her own right, but she was no Alyssa. She didn't smirk at him the way Alyssa did, she didn't express every emotion on her face. Instead she stared at him from blue eyes, analyzing him and waiting for him to make the first move. Her face betraying no emotion while she did so.

"Hello, uhm…"

"Kimberly," She filled in the blank and allowed him to continue

"Kimberly, right. Hi. I kind of have a lot to do today…." He trailed off, she was still staring at him blankly. He hoped she was getting the hint and just busting his balls. Stage five clingers really weren't his scene.

"I'll leave after we finish our conversation from last night." Kimberly said coolly as she tucked a raven lock behind her ear. Chase noticed she had another tattoo behind her ear, some Celtic looking symbol.

"And that was?" He inquired.

"You really can't hold your alcohol. You're part of the Sons of Ipswich, but you haven't joined their Covenant yet." She stated matter-of-factly, Chase felt a shiver roll through his body and he shot up from the bed.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He demanded, thankful that he'd put his boxers back on at some point.

"I know – stop pretending. I'm a witch myself, part of the Covenant here. We've been watching you for some time, I followed your girlfriend home from the coffee shop that I work at a while ago. You've been so depressed that I had to bide my time on making a move, luckily for me you're a very happy drunk. And flirty. Does your girlfriend know that you sleep around?"

Chase grit his teeth but decided to let her taunting go, he wouldn't tell her shit about Alyssa.

"Make a point before I throw you out on your ass." He growled.

"Touchy subject, alright." She chuckled as she raised her hands in surrender. "I'm hoping to convince you to join our Covenant instead."

Chase's brain stuttered for a moment – he didn't even know he could. He thought his fate was sealed with the Sons, he didn't know he had choices.

"What's in it for you?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes at her, she had a slim nose and an eye-shape that made her look like a cat. A mysterious and sneaky cat.

"Other than great sex? A strong leader – you'd be the eldest of our clan, but unlike the Sons we don't have a stronger witch like Caleb. Our Covenant has always been peaceful, we avoided the trials for the most part so our strength kind of diluted over years of no use. With the Huntsmen lurking, we can't afford to be weak. Maybe it would benefit you too, you could have the power you have always craved and you wouldn't have to see your ex every time your Covenant called a meeting." She explained, smiling as she ended.

"I don't want you to talk about her, leave her out of this. I also don't want to join your Covenant, I'm already committed to the Sons." He said firmly, this made the smile fall from Kimberly's face.

"You're sending us to our deaths by refusing."

"How about an alternative?" Chase asked her, she narrowed her eyes

"Such as?"

"What if you and your Covenant trained with mine? We could help you harness your powers, build upon them." He hoped the Elders would understand, he knew they wanted to stay out of other Covenant's business.

"How about I counter you with another proposition?" He admired her spunk – she didn't back down.

"I'm listening." He said with a smirk, enjoying their banter.

"I'll bring this offer to my Covenant; I have your number so I'll let you know what they decide. If at the end of our training, or yours should we chose not to join you, you decide that the Sons aren't for you then you'll join our Covenant. I can't force you to join us, but I want you to keep your options open. You'd be a good match for me, for us."

"You don't even know me – you don't know what I've done." He looked at her incredulously

"I know more than you'd think." She said as she let the sheet fall off and expose her. Chase looked on with confidence. He had been drunk and lonely and though she was beautiful, his heart was elsewhere. She grabbed her clothes that he held out for her and slowly made her way to the bathroom to get dressed before leaving. She tossed him one last suggestive look before turning around and sauntering out of his bedroom.

"I'll call you with our decision." Was the last thing she said to him before leaving.

Chase sat down on his bed, still confused about what had just happened and still reeling from his hangover. He grabbed his phone from the back pocket of the jeans he'd left strewn on the floor beside his bed. He flipped it open and scrolled through his log history – he remembered a point in the night where he considered calling Alyssa. It was in the cab back to his apartment. He had pulled up her number and hit call but Kimberly had distracted him soon after. He hoped beyond hope that he dreamt it. He Hadn't.

" **FUCK**." He yelled.

He could call her now and apologize, or he could wait until she got the voicemail – which he assumed she mustn't have answered the call or she would have called him screaming. He thought that maybe that would have been the best outcome for last night, it would have saved him the trouble of this morning. He then pondered the idea that maybe Alyssa would just ignore it, she thought he hated her. Maybe she would just chalk it up to another vicious dig and soldier on.

He knew that's exactly what she would do, the girl was too afraid to talk about how she really felt – she would definitely avoid this at all cost. That thought didn't comfort him in the least, if anything it made him want to take the other Covenant's offer so that he could bury his head in the sand and never face her again. The last option, which made him cringe with jealously was that maybe she didn't care. Maybe she took that Jake kid up on his offer and had already moved on. He tried to simmer his rage; it would be her right, and he had no room to judge, but some selfish part of him hoped that she hadn't moved on just yet. His phone rang and he sighed in relief at Pogue's name, he didn't have to be alone with his thoughts anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour!**

 **I'm so sorry. I'm very sorry. I'm back. You'll get another update super soon! Thank-you all for your extreme patience and your kind PM's! And thank-you to my reviewers and new followers!**

 **I own nothing but my deepest apologies** **\- and my OCs.**

 **\- K**

 **xx**

Chase ran his hand through his hair and pulled his eyebrows tight as he finished telling Pogue some of the details of how he'd left things with Alyssa. He omitted somethings; like how she looked as he broke her heart and how her life had been threatened by a source he couldn't identify yet. Not that he had tried all that hard yet – if he was honest, he was wallowing. It wasn't the best use of his time but he found that no matter how much he wanted to find his tormentors, a broken heart was probably one of the worst fucking things he'd ever felt, to date.

"Christ dude…" Pogue trailed off

"Yeah, tell me about it." Chase agreed

"If you want her back, Chase, just apologize –"

"No, I've already burned that bridge to the ground. I just needed to talk to someone and get out of my head for a while." Chase explained.

"I get that, Alyssa may not have the Power but she does cast one gnarly spell. I feel you there." Pogue tried to comfort him to the best of his abilities, he loved Alyssa once. Kate was his big love, but what he felt for Alyssa was huge at the time.

Caleb walked into Pogue's room and asked to speak with Chase, once Pogue had passed him the phone he greeted Chase and began filling him in on Victor's attempts to contact surrounding Covenants.

"Most are laying pretty low, they're too afraid to be targeted by the Huntsmen." Caleb explained

"Rightfully so, I actually had a run in with a witch from a Covenant here. She asked me to join…"

"What did you say?" Caleb urged him on, the panic in his voice was not lost on Chase which gave him a small sense of belonging – of home.

"I said no, but she was persistent. I said that maybe we could form an alliance of sorts and possibly train with them. It wouldn't hurt, but I said I had to run it by the Covenant and the Elders." Chase elaborated.

"It's not a bad idea but everyone needs to be unanimous. We'll call a meeting for next weekend and see what everyone says. Can your friend wait that long?" Caleb asked

"She'll have to. I'll be there next Friday night, is it okay if I stay at your place?"

"You know my mom loves the company – but I don't think Alyssa will be too happy." Caleb jested, wholly unaware of what had transpired between the two.

"Actually, I think she'd prefer if I did."

Caleb went to push him on the subject but Pogue shook his head and cut that conversation off before it could start.

"Well in that case, man, of course."

The Sons quickly said their goodbyes and Chase was left with his thoughts of Alyssa and Kimberly once again.

* * *

Alyssa straightened her long black hair before pinning the front sections back so that her hair wasn't falling into her face the whole night. She had done her simple winged liner and red lipstick an hour ago out of sheer boredom. She quickly grabbed her camera and waited for Jake to pick her up. Her cell phone dinged from her black canvas bag and she pulled up her lace cream and black floor length dress as she sat in one of the living room chairs facing the front door. She decided on flats so that she could be comfortable, no one would be seeing her shoes anyways. She opened her phone and saw that she had two texts.

"Have fun tonight Aly. – Dad"

"Hey Alyssa, we'll meet you by the front doors. – Reid"

Alyssa quickly typed back responses to both when she felt like she was being watched. It was a feeling she couldn't shake and it caused the hair on her neck to raise.

She stood from her chair and tried to calm herself down – it didn't make any sense for anyone to be watching her. She looked to the front door and found no sign of life. Just as she saw headlights pull into the driveway a loud bang sounded from behind her which cause her to cry out as she turned around – back flush against the door. The curtains to the large bay window in the living room were still lightly moving which lead her to believe that had been where the sound originated from, but it didn't sound like it was inside. He heart was still beating too fast, and she turned the door knob and ran outside.

Jake met her at the bottom of the steps,

"You look like you saw a ghost." He reached for her, and she let him wrap her in a hug.

"I felt someone watching me, something hit the bay window. It really freaked me out."

"You're probably just anxious, being in the middle of these woods all alone would freak anyone out." He reasoned.

"This is my home, Jake, I've lived here forever. I've never felt the way I did tonight." She shook her head and pulled herself from his hug. Irritated at not being taken seriously.

"Let's go have a look then? Do you think something flew into it?" He asked as he led the way around the corner of the house.

She didn't have time to answer him as they'd already rounded the corner. Her eyes searched the dark ground – the only light they had was from the foyer light she had forgotten to turn off in her haste to evacuate the house.

"I think I found the culprit." Jake said grimly as he turned to Alyssa, pointing at a dead bat.

"Poor thing." She said as she stared sadly at the creature.

"What should we do?" Jake asked

"I'll go grab a shovel and we'll bury it further into the woods so no animals come too close to the house." Alyssa said as she made her way to the shed out back.

"We don't really have time…" Alyssa cut him off right there

"I'm not just going to leave it."

And with that she turned and quickly made her way to retrieve the shovel. When she returned Jake took the shovel and disappeared into the woods to bury the creature. When he returned he offered her his arm and lead her to his car.

* * *

They showed up just on time; Reid and Bobby, who had come together, met them by the door.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Bobby asked while looking towards his brother.

"We had a rodent to bury." Jake answered his brother.

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Aaron asked while smirking, joining the conversation.

"It wasn't a rodent – it was a bat. It hit my window, I couldn't just leave it there." Alyssa said feeling a little silly that no one seemed to share her views.

"She's a bleeding heart, our Alyssa." Aaron laughed while nudging her shoulder.

"We wouldn't have you any other way, I think it's sweet." Reid said, sensing her discomfort. She'd never openly discuss her feelings, but she was a marshmallow at heart.

She smiled at him as he sent her a wink and handed her a press pass to get in to the Gala, the journalist's pass gave them special access to the event.

"You look stunning, by the way." Reid told her as he fell in stride beside her to walk into the mansion.

"Likewise, Garwin. You do clean up nicely." She joked with him effortlessly.

Once they were past the door, Alyssa pulled her camera from her clunky bag before she checked it at the coat check. She started snapping pictures and following Jake around as he asked the Mayor a couple of questions. Reid returned to her side, with Bobby following closely behind him.

"We brought drinks. It's Champaign, but if anyone asks, it's sparkling water." Bobby announced.

"You sly devil, you." Jake joked, and offered a cheers.

Jake put his hand on Alyssa's lower back as he took a gulp of his drink. Reid caught the gesture and raised an eyebrow at her, asking her a silent question. Alyssa rolled her eyes and chugged her drink, she didn't feel like dealing with any of the Sons questions tonight.

Alyssa snapped a few more pictures of the atmosphere, the dance floor, and the partygoers when Jake started to not look so good.

"Hey, are you alright?" She questioned him

" 'm fine, jus need ta sit down for 'n second." He slurred.

"Are you drunk, Nordskov?" She asked angrily, worried that he was blowing their first story.

"No, no. Jus had the drink Bobby gave me. I dunno wha's wrong. I feel tired, my heads poundin'" He sounded confused which led her to believe he was telling the truth.

"It sounds like maybe someone slipped something in the glass Bobby gave you, you don't think he's pulling a prank on you do you?" She asked as she looked around for Reid, once she found him in the crowd, she waved him over.

Jake's eyes widened slightly and he looked to her – panicked.

"No, he wouldn' do that." He said, while shaking his head so hard it looked like it was making his world spin.

"Okay, settle down tiger. It was just a question." She said while pushing his hair back from his sweating forehead.

"What's up, Larose?" Reid asked her, smoothly.

"Jake's fucked up, I think he was drugged." Alyssa told him – Reid immediately switched into a serious mood.

"What did you have to drink tonight?" Reid asked him

"Jus the Champaign, but I put it down for a sec' while I asked the Mayor's wife sum questions about tha Gala." Jake explained and Bobby pulled up a chair beside him and felt the temperature of his forehead.

Reid nodded his head, and looked to Alyssa while telling her he was going to call an ambulance just in case whatever Jake took was seriously harmful. Alyssa told Bobby that she would get Jake some cold wash clothes to wipe away some of the sweat and help keep his fever under some control.

They each went their separate ways, and Alyssa found herself in the empty washroom. She dampened a couple of paper towels when she was hit by an overwhelming need to draw. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt before – like she wasn't even in control of her body. Before she knew it, she was ripping a piece of paper towel from the dispenser and taking the pencil that she'd tucked behind her ear, and applying it to the paper in fluid motions.

She drew for what seemed like an eternity before she regained control of herself, falling back into consciousness. She looked at the paper, and found a rough sketch of a wolf snarling back at her. Before she had time to process what this could mean she saw movement in front of her and looked up. In the mirror, where her reflection should have been, she saw a horrific animated version of the demon she drew many moons ago. She opened her mouth to scream, but found no sounds. She tried to run, but was only able to move her legs slowly, backing up inch by inch. The demon raised a decrepit and clawed hand towards her and started to break past the barrier of the mirror. Its limb stretched to enormous lengths and just as she found her speed, its claws had reached her. Leaving long angry gashes on her shoulder as she made her way out of the bathroom and back to the crowd.

Reid grabbed her before she bolted past him, he'd come to tell her that the ambulance had come to take Jake. He had worried that after she disappeared, maybe she had a drink that had been drugged too. Fear had seized him, and his momentary relief at seeing her leave the bathroom had been short lived after seeing the fear etched in her face.

He cupped her face in his hands and began asking her what had happened. After realized he would get nowhere, he began coaching her on breathing properly. Once her heartbeat slowed to a steadier pace, he knew she was back with him in the land of the living. This was when he noticed her bleeding shoulder.

"You have to tell me what's wrong before I fucking lose my shit, Alyssa." He warned her gently.

"Call a meeting Reid, the Huntsmen have made their first move against our Covenant."

Reid pulled out his phone and quickly dialed the first person he could think of – Victor Larose. Hell hath no fury, like a single father who's daughter was just threatened.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys and gals!**

 **Thank-you for your reviews, follows, and favourites! Here's a new chapter!**

 **I own nothing, I edit by myself, and I really appreciate you all!**

 **-K**

 **xx**

Caleb brushed Sarah's blonde hair from her face and she smiled as he did. They decided to have a night to themselves while Sarah's cousins were busy. They hadn't had a chance to relax as a couple since the Nordskov's had arrived. He enjoyed having them around and he enjoyed the smile they were able to put on Sarah's face but he would be lying if he said he hadn't missed this. Ever since last year thing had moved quickly between Sarah and himself. They started like gasoline thrown on a fire, and burned just as intensely since.

He leaned in to press his lips to hers when his phone sounded, breaking the quiet moment.

"Nooo!" Sarah whined, and pouted her lips. Caleb winked at her and opened his phone to see if it was important. Victor's name flashed onto the screen and he decided that if it was Victor – it probably couldn't wait.

"I'm sorry, one second." Caleb told her as he walked into the hallway outside of his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Victor, how are you.."

"The Huntsmen attacked Jake and Alyssa. I think Jake was an accident but we can't be sure. We need to call a meeting and get everyone together; including Sarah and Kate. Jake and Bobby should be safe at the hospital but I'll send Mr. and Mrs. Garwin to check on them before they head over. They're closest to the hospital. I have to go find my daughter, could you call Chase?" Victor cut Caleb off, spilling out every ounce of information he could at once making it hard for Caleb to keep up.

"Is Alyssa alright? Is Reid with her?" Caleb stuttered to get a word in.

"She sounds shaken up, I have to patch up her shoulder she was scratched pretty badly." Victor couldn't help the concern that laced his voice.

"Okay, I'll call Tyler, Pogue, and Chase. I'll ask my mom to tell the Elders and the Others." Caleb wanted more information but now was not the time.

"I'm picking up Reid and Alyssa, we'll be there shortly after."

With that Caleb and Victor ended the call, Caleb filled Sarah in on what he knew as they walked to meet Evelyn in the living room. After she set off to notify the elder generations Caleb mulled over how he would explain it to Chase. Sarah watched as frustration etched into Caleb's features and she offered to make the calls to Tyler, Pogue, and Kate. She wanted to talk to Reid's parents anyways so they could ask Bobby to call her.

"That isn't your responsibility, Sarah." Caleb told her, shaking his head.

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest and leveled him with a stern look, "I'm making it my responsibility. Call Chase."

He didn't have time to insist, she was already dialing a number into her phone and turning away from him. He didn't like the idea of her becoming more involved with the Power than she already was, already had been, but he did find some comfort in having a few moments to collect what he wanted to tell the hot-headed Son.

After a few moments of thought Caleb found Chases number in his phone and put it up to his ear.

* * *

Chase was just stepping out of the shower when his phone began ringing. It was Caleb – Chase thought about letting it go to voicemail. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone tonight but a sinking feeling in his chest made him change his mind.

"Hey man, I'm kind of busy right…"

"Chase, you're not too busy for this." Caleb told him, cutting him off. "Alyssa and Jake were at an event tonight. They were attacked, Jake's in the hospital. Victor said Alyssa's okay – shaken up mostly but we're calling a meeting. It was the Huntsmen, they've made their first move."

Chase saw red. It was the only way to describe it. It always seemed like such a cliché way to describe rage, he was always pretty good at articulating the rage he felt but this was different. It was like he couldn't see, hear, or feel. Everything was white noise, and red heat. He vaguely heard Caleb calling his name but it seemed so far away. He was shell shocked, and reacted quickly once it subsided.

"I'm on my way." He growled to Caleb after what seemed like an eternity.

Chase dropped his phone onto the bathroom counter with a loud clang. He ran to his room and dressed himself in the first clothes he found, not worrying about drying himself off. All thoughts aside from getting to Ipswich as quickly as possible were not registering. He ran down the hall and took his keys off of the kitchen counter before running out of the front door and to his car, not locking his apartment on the way. Everything he owned was replaceable, the only thing that wasn't replaceable in his life was currently hurt and thought he hated her.

" **FUCK** " He screamed into the car's eerily quiet atmosphere, while he jammed the key into the ignition and turned the engine over.

He threw it into drive, and roared out of his parking spot. He was leaving Vermont, he never wanted to be this far from Alyssa again. He did what he was told, he'd stayed away, and she was still hurt. If she was endangered no matter what he did, no Power was going to stop him from protecting her with everything he had in him. He made a quiet promise to himself that he'd make it up to Alyssa in anyway she'd let him, and he stepped on the gas pedal with alarming force.

* * *

Reid took his jacket off after getting off the phone with Victor and put it around Alyssa's shoulders. Her body was entering shock and he wasn't sure if it was from her shoulder or out of fear. He helped walk her outside to get some fresh air, far enough from everyone to avoid curiosity but close enough that no enemy would be brave enough to try another attack.

"What happened to you, Aly Cat?" Reid asked, trying to get her attention.

"I-I-I-I.." Alyssa stuttered, seemingly unable to stop.

"Okay, easier questions," Reid could have face palmed, talking about that right now was probably not what she needed. "What's my favourite colour?"

Alyssa stared into space for a few moments, trying to rack her brain for an answer. "Is it okay if I'm not sure right now?"

Reid nodded his head, at least it was a complete sentence. "Remember when we were kids and you thought we'd all specialize in different elements one day?"

Alyssa nodded, "you thought that was stupid."

"Only because I got Water and you thought Pogue was Fire. When you're fifteen that seems lame. I thought fire was cooler." Reid told her.

"It's true, you know – I was right, not that fire's more cool than water. My dad and I have been working on a theory but I wanted to confirm it before telling all of you. That's how you'll all swear in to the order, once Tyler turns eighteen everyone will be given elements and you'll complete the circle by binding all of your elements together. Your powers will bond even more, you'll know who's using and when. Maybe even what spell. You'll be able to help them, even if you're not with them." Alyssa was having a hard time explaining what she meant, she planned on getting her dad to help her and explaining to the group, but it was helping to take her mind off what happened and for that she was grateful.

"Are you kidding me? Why didn't our parents tell us that?" Reid asked her

"Each Covenant's generation has a different bond, each generation is unique. They all swear into the order in different ways, this is just yours I suppose. They didn't know, so they couldn't have told you." She said as she rested her head onto Reid's shoulder for warmth.

"That's pretty bad-ass, Aly." Reid mused aloud.

"Well, if the shoe fits…"

"ALYSSA!" Victor roared above the noise of the crowd. Reid gently leaned Alyssa back up right and stood to give Victor a better view of where they were. He ran over as quick as he could and nodded to Reid before gently placing his hands on Alyssa's cheeks and firmly pulling her face up to look him in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, on the verge of a panic attack.

"I'm okay Dad, just tired." She told him as she brought her uninjured arm up to be able to rest her hand over her father's.

"She's been fighting off shock since it happened, V." Reid told him quietly.

"Okay, we're going to get her to my car. I'm going to have a look at her shoulder and then we'll get to Caleb's. We can't do it here though, too many people will see. I'll walk with her, you go ahead and open the Jeep's door." Victor instructed the blonde Son, who nodded and took the keys.

"You have to stop scaring me, Alyssa. I'm too old for it." Victor tried to lighten the mood as he guided his daughter to the parking lot.

"But life would be so boring, dad." She joked back, and laughed a little. The laugh jolted her arm which caused her to wince.

"I'm fine with boring." Victor told her, seriously.

He patched up the five claw marks that were embedded into her shoulder, they weren't deep enough to warrant stitches but they weren't shallow either. He worried about infection, and decided that once at Caleb's he would ask Evelyn to assist him with cleaning the wounds. For now, he'd hoped the blood would coagulate so that he didn't have to worry about wooziness on top of shock. He told Reid to stay in the back with Alyssa and to keep her talking on the drive to Caleb's which seemed like an eternity in itself.


End file.
